Is That A Yes?
by messrs-padfootlupin
Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter are in their sixth year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lily had made a promised to give James a chance. And he get's it. Marauder Era. [6th Year]
1. Summer '76

_This is the first chapter of my first fanfiction (unless you count those times when I just wrote mini fanfictions when I was bored in class), I'm writing this fanfiction to improve my writing skills. This fanfiction will be in two parts, first one (this one) will be set in 6th year of Hogwarts and second part will be set in 7th year of Hogwarts. I will not be following all of the canons which JK Rowling had said. _

_A lot of relations/friends names are inspired of CokeBottleK 's Jily fanfiction. She's literally my inspiration for this whole fanfiction._

_I __**do not **__own Harry Potter or any of the locations or names, it all belongs to JK Rowling_

* * *

The summer was slowly turning into autumn and it was time for Lily Evans to leave to go to Hogwarts once more. She had been exited for a very long time, since she found out she was a prefect more precisely. Her friends Marlene McKinnon and Alice Prewett have been exited for Lily too, whats also good is that Remus Lupin had been made a prefect too! Lily and Remus have been always getting on fine, there was nothing romantic between them, it was just pure friendship. Lily also liked him because in his last letter he promised to keep James Potter, the boy who has a gigantic crush on Lily ever since he first saw her but she always denied him, and Sirius Black, Remus' and James' best friend, out of trouble, he also mentioned something about Peter Pettigrew too, but he just does whatever his three best friends (Remus, James and Sirius) do. The four of them call themselves the Marauders.

Lily was already packed and ready, she put her long bright red hair into a pony-tail and she had her wand in her jean pocket.

'_I'm ready._' she thought to herself.

* * *

'_I'm not ready!_' thought James Potter as he rushed around his room looking for the last few objects he still has to pack, 'I'm not ready, I'm no ready,' he said it out-loud this time.

'Mate, don't worry about the stuff, your parents will send it by owl to you anyway,' said Sirius Black who was now living in James' home ever since he decided to escape his own family's mad-house.

'You're right,' agreed James, he looked over to the doorway where Sirius stood, still chuckling from a few moments ago,

'C'mon then!'

'Wait,' James said as he walked past his mirror, he stopped in front of it and looked at his reflection, 'Do you think Lily will think I look okay?'

'Prongs, you've been trying to impress her for ages, you look fine, hurry up!' Sirius said impatiently,

'Right' James started to walk behind Sirius out of his room.

* * *

_Sorry, this is a very short chapter, I did just write it down very quickly after I finished my Science test. The next chapter will be uploaded soon._


	2. Hogwarts Express

_I __**do not **__own Harry Potter or any of the locations or names, it all belongs to JK Rowling with some bits inspired by CokeBottleK_

* * *

Lily just stepped onto Hogwarts Express when she collided into no other than James Potter.

'Great,' she thought.

Lily was on her way to find Marlene and Alice, who said that they'll save her a seat because she had to go to the prefects meeting, but she decided to go to their compartment first.

'Umm, hi,' said James awkwardly, he rumpled his already messy hair and smiled,

'Er, hi, Potter' Lily didn't know what to say, 'listen, I have to go to find Alice and Marlene, see you later' and with that, Lily smiled and walked away.

'Lily smiled at me' James thought to himself as he watched Lily walk away, how her hair in the pony-tail flows when she walks, 'she's perfect…'

* * *

Lily had already found Marlene and Alice and was now making her way to the prefect compartment in which the prefect's meeting will be held.

James had already re-told the story about him and Lily about 3 times,

'We get it mate, you've told us the same story like 3 times, we get it,' said Sirius, rolling his eyes.

'But you don't understand! She actually smiled at me! Without jinxing or hexing me first!'

'Listen guys, I have to go now,' said Remus standing up,

'Where are you going?' asked Sirius,

'To the prefect's meeting of course,'

'Ahhh, Moony the prefect, of course!' said Sirius laughing,

Remus rolled his eyes, 'Shut it'

* * *

The prefects meeting was over and Lily started to get a head ache from the annoying voice the Head Girl has, 'Honestly, how can she have such annoying voice?' Lily asked herself.

Remus, who was sitting across from Lily, noticed the painful expression Lily had,

'Are you okay?' he asked gently,

'Yeah, just a head ache that's all,'

'Here,' he handed her some chocolate, 'Eat, it will help,'

Lily took the chocolate and slowly started to feel better, amazed she asked,

'How did you know it would work?'

'Chocolate is a very amazing piece of food, it surprises a lot of people' he said with a smile,

Lily returned the smile,

'Listen Lily, James told us about your "collusion" at least 3 times, is it true?'

Lily laughed, 'Yeah, wow, I didn't think it would matter so much to him,'

'You never know,' Remus chuckled, 'Can I ask you a favour?'

Lily stopped laughing and replied seriously,

'Yeah, sure,'

'Can you please give James a chance? I mean, you know he fancied you ever since first year and you always kind of hated him,' Lily nodded, 'Just please give him a chance, I don't mean you have to date him or anything, it's just that you never got to know him a lot at all, so maybe you can just hang around with us and Alice and Marlene more often, that's all.'

Lily thought about it for a moment, then sighed, 'Fine, but you'll be there, right?'

Remus nodded, they both smiled and made their ways back to their own compartments.

* * *

Remus just walked into the Marauders' compartment,

'How did the meeting go?' asked Peter,

'Fine, I guess. The head girl's voice is so annoying, it actually gave Lily a head ache,'

James sat up a little bit,

'Don't worry Prongs, she's fine now,'

James suddenly relaxed,

his mind has been replaying the whole scene from the beginning of the train ride over and over again, James, still not getting over how amazing it was, couldn't help but smile to himself,

'What are you smiling so much about?' asked Sirius,

'Oh, nothing,'

'It's about Lily isn't it?' a grin appeared on Sirius' face, a grin which appeared on James' face too,

Remus rolled his eyes while Peter was staring out of the window, not paying attention to what was happening in the compartment,

'When will the trolley lady come?' Peter asked,

Everyone laughed at how he was not even paying the slightest bit of attention to what was happening.

The Hogwarts Express ride didn't go as bad as James had thought it would.


	3. Chances

_Everything belongs to JK Rowling, inspired by CokeBottleK_

* * *

Lily, Marlene and Alice had just got out of the carriages. They made their way to the Great Hall and Lily, remembering her promise to Remus, sat across from James who smiled at her and once again, ruffled his hair which is already naturally messy so Lily really didn't see the point.

'All right, Evans?' he grinned,

'Yeah, fine,' she replied looking around to the doors, which will be opened soon and all of the first years will walk into the hall to get sorted into their house, 'I really hope we get some good ones this year,' she said that mostly to Marlene and Alice,

'Hear, Hear,' Alice said,

'How's Frank?' Sirius asked Alice,

'Hello to you too Black, and he's fine, haven't seen him since the train ride but I think he's somewhere with his friends,'

Alice and Frank have been dating for almost a year, a lot of people, including Lily, were still confused why they haven't gotten married yet, but Alice always said that they were 'too young' and Lily can see the point she was making, they were only 16 and not a lot of couples get married at such age.

'Oh, how very rude of me,' he said sarcastically,

'I really hope you four haven't gotten yourself into detention already,' Lily said to the Marauders,

'Of course not, it takes us a couple of hours to get prank ideas,' said Peter,

Lily almost laughed when she imagined a picture of the Marauders actually concentrating on something,

'So it takes you few hours to get the idea, but you still don't even study at all?' she asked curiously,

'Well, not exactly. See, I,' Remus pointed to himself, 'study a lot-'

'Maybe too much,' interrupted James,

Remus and the girls all rolled their eyes,

'Potter, maybe you can take a leaf out of Remus' book and study a little bit too,' said Marlene,

'McKinnon, as you may have noticed in class, I am very good at Transfiguration, not too bad at Potions and okay at Defence Against the Dark Arts,' James said proudly,

'Well if you studied some more you would probably be good at every lesson,' she said,

'Bit rich coming from you, isn't it?' Sirius asked, 'You're the one who snogged almost every boy in Gryffindor and has dates every Hogsmeade weekend,'

Marlene rolled her eyes, 'No, THAT'S a bit rich coming from YOU, because I did not snog almost every boy in Gryffindor and neither do I have a date every Hogsmeade weekend, but you do snog a lot of girls in the broom closets,'

Everyone laughed except Sirius, 'At least I'm seriously good at snogging,'

'Ha! Sirius is serious at being a good snog!' Marlene laughed,

'That is not a laughing matter McKinnon, I-'

'Guys, shush, the sorting is about to begin,' said Lily loudly, everyone followed her instructions and fell silent.

Professor McGonagall placed a chair in the middle of floor and put an old worn-looking hat on top of it, everyone fell silent and the Sorting Hat sang it's song which changed every year.

When the Sorting hat finished the song, Professor McGonagall pulled out a long scroll and opened it,

'Abbott, Abbie,' she called out,

a young blonde girl came out of the crowd and sat on the chair while Professor McGonagall put the Sorting hat on her head, almost 2 seconds after it touched her hair, it shouted out:

'HUFFLEPUFF!'

Loud cheers appeared from one side of the Great Hall,

'Aarons, Betty'

'RAVENCLAW!' loud cheers appeared near Lily as Betty Aarons sat down at the Ravenclaw table,

'Come on, Gryffindor…' Lily thought to herself,

'Bell, Alex'

'Gryffindor,' Lily thought to herself, 'Gryffindor...'

'GRYFFINDOR!'

Lily joined into the clapping, relieved that at least a brave looking first year boy is now a Gryffindor,

As Alex sat down, Lily caught a James looking at her, as soon as she looked back she started to blush, when James saw the blush forming at her cheeks he smiled.

* * *

A few minutes later, the sorting had finished, the feast had appeared in front of them and everyone were already eating,

'I'm pretty happy about the lot we got this year,' Lily informed the group, 'better that last years,'

'Hear, hear,' said Peter,

'Oi! That's my thing!' said Alice,

'I can do whatever I want,' said Peter,

'But that doesn't mean you can steal my sayings,'

'A lot of people say it, you have to admit,'

'True, but I was the first person out of all of us to start saying it,'

'And just because you started saying it, it doesn't mean that you're the only one that can say it,'

'Ugh, fine, whatever,' Alice gave up,

Peter grinned and started to eat his mashed potatoes,

'When's the first Quidditch match?' Lily asked James,

'We don't know yet, in a few weeks I guess,' he said surprised,

'What are you so surprised about?' Lily laughed,

'I just didn't expect you to actually give a damn about Quidditch,' he grinned,

'Well, I'm full of surprises'

* * *

The group had finished their meals and were now heading towards the common room,

'Password?' the Fat Lady asked them as they approached,

'Unicorn Blood,' said Marlene,

The portrait opened and let them into the common room, the girls said goodbye to the boys and went up to their dormitories and the boys sat by the fire talking,

'Why is Evans and her friends so friendly with us all of the sudden?' asked Sirius,

'I asked her to give Prongs a chance,' Remus said casually

'I knew it!' James said loudly, causing a few confused looks from the people around them,

Remus shrugged,

James was not mad at Remus, nowhere near mad, he was delighted. Remus told them the conversation he and Lily had after the prefects meeting and about how Lily promised,

'Don't screw it up mate,' said Sirius, 'she's giving you a chance, you must NOT screw it up!'

'I know' James replied,

He really did know.


	4. Not As Bad

_And another chapter. Again, pretty short but I don't think I will ever be able to write a pretty long chapter, or will I? _

* * *

'Black, Lupin, Pettigrew and Potter! You're late! Take your seats,' said Professor Flitwick as the Marauders entered his classroom.

'Sorry sir,' they said together as they took their seats,

'As i was saying, I am very happy that all of you have succeeded in your OWLs and returned to my class this year,'

Flitwick went through his speech, to which only some listened to because every teacher is giving everyone a speech about their OWLs.

'Psst,' whispered Sirius to James,

'Yeah?' he whispered back,

'Even Evans isn't listening, look,' he pointed to Lily who was sitting at the front of the classroom with Marlene and Alice.

Like Sirius said, she wasn't listening. She was writing something on a piece of parchment in front of her,

'Miss Evans!' said Flitwick as he caught Lily, 'What do you think you are doing?'

'Oh, sorry sir. I was just making some notes,' she replied. The Marauders were sure that she wasn't taking any notes at all, but writing notes to Alice. _'Why though?' _James thought.

* * *

'That was a close one,' said Lily as she and the girls were making their way to the courtyard.

'We need to stop writing notes to each other and think of another way to communicate.' Alice said, 'We need a plan and-'

'A plan, huh?' interrupted Sirius as he put his arms around Lily's and Alice's shoulders, 'Well, well, well.'

'Shut up Black,' said Marlene, 'It's our business, not yours,'

'It could be,' said James as he and the rest of the Marauders approached,

'Ugh, why are you all here anyway?' said Alice,

'Just checking up on all of you,' said Sirius as he released Lily and Alice, 'We saw you writing to each other. Tut-tut,'

'Like you haven't ever done that,' said Lily, 'Anyway-'

'Hey! Mudblood!' called out the unmistakable voice of Bellatrix Black. Lily could feel James, who was standing right beside her, pulling out his wand from his pocket. Lily caught his arm and whispered,

'No,'

'But-' James began,

'There's no but, Potter' James nodded slightly but did not put away his wand.

'Can't the mudblood hear me? Or is she deaf as well?' asked Bellatrix,

'I can hear you if you were a long distance away from me, with your annoying squeaky voice and all,' snapped Lily,

'You shouldn't have said that,' Bellatrix pulled out her wand, and so did the girls and the Marauders.

Bellatrix was in the middle of saying her spell when Lily shouted, 'Expelliarmus!' and Bellatrix's wand flew away from her hand.

'Nice one, mudblood,' laughed Bellatrix, but everyone could see the look of fear in her eyes, 'You're lucky everyone's here, aren't you? Without them you'd be…dead?'

It wasn't a question. Lily turned around and walked away from the group. Alice and Marlene followed, when the Marauders tried to follow too, Marlene stopped them, 'Not now, later.'

* * *

'Ugh… My cousin is a bitch!' said Sirius when the Marauders sat on the chairs in the common room by the fire,

'It wasn't your fault,' began Peter,

'Yeah, but it's my family, isn't it?'

There was a silence, 'When is the next full moon, Moony?' asked Sirius,

'Next Thursday,' muttered Remus. He didn't need any reminders of it.

'At least something to look forward too,'

'Not for me…' said Remus.

At that moment the girls appeared out of the girls dormitory, they all sat opposite of the Marauders.

'What are you up to?' asked Lily,

'Nothing, listen,' said James, he leaned forward and whispered in Lily's ear, 'Sorry about what happened near the courtyard,'

'it's okay.' she replied, looking around at the others, checking if they were listening, but they were all engaged in their own conversations.

James tucked away some of Lily's hair and put it behind her ear, the touch of James' skin gave Lily butterflies. Lily and James both blushed.

'Have you done your charms homework yet?' James asked,

'Yeah, it was pretty hard actually, but I've done it. Have you?'

'No, I don't get it. I'm not very good at charms. I was wondering if you can help me?'

Lily raised her eyebrow and turned to face James.

'As friends I mean.' he added.

'Okay then. Friend,' she punched him playfully at his shoulder and smiled at him for a moment before turning back to Alice and Marlene.

_'He's not as bad as I thought.'_


	5. Studying

_Inspired by- CokeBottleK, _

_All characters, places etc. belong to JK Rowling._

* * *

**5.30pm**

There was a knock at the boys dormitory door.

'You get it Padfoot,'

'No, you Wormtail!'

'Why not Moony?'

'He's sleeping!'

'Guys, shut up, I'll get it,'

'Good man, Prongs,'

James approached the door and opened it. Lily Evans was leaning against a wall. She was wearing a messy top bun, grey sweat pants and a grey shirt. _'Wow' _James thought.

'All right, Evans?' he ruffled up his hair,

'You said you wanted me to help you with the charms homework?'

'Oh yeah,'

'To the library?'

'Sure'

* * *

'Evans?' asked James after half an hour of studying,

'Yes?'

'You know there's a Hogsmeade trip coming,'

Lily nodded,

'Do you want to come with us?'

'"Us"?'

'The Marauders, I mean,' James added,

'I guess so, okay.'

James couldn't believe his luck. Lily Evans who hated him ever since first year, actually wants to go to Hogsmeade with him, well, with the Marauders.

'But as friends,' Lily said,

James nodded. Their legs brushed for a second when Lily sat up straightened up in her chair. Her skin gave him butterflies in the stomach. He wondered if his touch gave Lily butterflies too.

* * *

**30 minutes later:**

'You've done yet?' asked Lily,

'Yeah, do you want to go to the kitchens?'

Lily's eyes grew bigger, 'You know where they are?'

'Yeah, we go to the kitchens whenever we feel like it. We found it in our third year.'

'Um, okay then.'

They both got up, James lead the way.

* * *

'Wow,' whispered Lily, as her food appeared in front of her carried by house elves.

'I know,' James' voice was nice and soft. He was sitting right beside Lily and she could feel his breath on her neck.

'I thought you were joking you know,' she said,

'Something that I would probably do, but I didn't, did I?' he smiled.

There was a moment of silence while both of them ate their food.

'I'm sorry,' Lily said, she turned her head around to look at James,

'What are you sorry for?' asked James softly,

'For being so mean to you all that time. I think it was mostly because I didn't know you much, but now that I do, I really am sorry for being rude.'

James smiled, 'Lily,' he put his hand under her chin and lifted her head up a little bit, 'I'm sorry for being such a prat. And honestly, for me it was a privilege to me that you even spent time choosing which spell to use on me'

Lily laughed despite her tingling sensation in her stomach at his touch. James smiled at her and put his hand down. When he did, Lily put her head on his shoulder. James felt like the happiest person in the world. He leaned his head against hers lightly and smiled to himself.

* * *

They were making their way back to the common room, talking.

'I still can't believe that time when you stood on the bench in the Great Hall and asked me out,' Lily remembered,

'I really thought you would fall in love with me at that moment,' James admitted, 'It was our second year, wasn't it?'

Lily nodded.

'Sorry I didn't give you a chance,' said Lily,

'You're giving me one now, and I'm very happy that you are,' smiled James, 'So… How am I doing for my chance?'

'Well…' Lily began, 'You are funny, not as much of a prat than I thought, which is pretty much a miracle,'

James rolled his eyes and put his hand on his heart, 'Watch it, Evans. Some things you say are very hurtful you know,' he said dramatically,

Now it was Lily's turn to roll her eyes, she playfully shoved him, an action she soon regretted because James Potter had decided that it was a good time to start tickling her.

His fingers are tickling her stomach while she tried to stop James, but she failed.

'James, stop!' she laughed,

'Nope, not unless you say your sorry,'

'I already did,'

'It wasn't enough,'

Lily fell to the floor, without any pain. Her fall didn't stop James from tickling her.

'Okay,' she laughed, 'I'm sorry James,' he didn't stop, 'I'm sorry!' she laughed.

He stopped and smiled at her. Lily realised that James was now on top of her and it suddenly became very awkward for both of them,

'I think um, that we should continue our way to the common room, right?' she asked, blushing furiously,

James nodded, he too was blushing. James got off her and held out his hand which Lily took instantly. James pulled her up and they stayed frozen, staring at each other for at least 3 seconds.

'_This is it, isn't it?' _she thought.

They were both at least a breath away when they heard someone talking in the distance. That someone was Peter Pettigrew.

'Oh, Prongs! Here you are! We've been looking for you every-' he stopped and took in the scene, 'oh um… Sorry.' he turned around and left.

Lily and James were now blushing even more than 3 minutes ago. Lily smiled awkwardly and said,

'Should we go?'

James nodded. _'I'm going to get you back for that one Wormtail.' _he thought as they continued their way to their common room.


	6. Sunset

'Wormtail, why are you hiding in the wardrobe?' laughed Remus,

'I found Prongs,' he replied trembling,

'And? It's just Prongs, Wormtail,' said Sirius,

'No, no. He was with Evans,'

'So what?'

'They were about to kiss!'

Remus gasped and Sirius grinned.

'He owes us an explanation, that one,' grinned Sirius,

At that precise moment, James stormed into the dorm.

'What. The. _Bloody. _Hell. Was. That. Wormtail.' he said through gritted teeth.

'I'm sorry,' he squealed,

'Prongs, calm down. If you were about to kiss, that means that Lily actually wants to kiss you!' Remus said, trying to cool James off.

'…You're right.' he said and grinned.

'So, how did it happen?' asked Sirius,

'Well, we were walking from the kitchens, and I started to tickle her, she fell to the floor but I continued tickling her. Then I stopped and realised that I was on top of her, and I thought "this isn't the way I want our first kiss to be like" so I got up and held out a hand for her to stand up, when she did, we sorta just stared at each other. We were few centimetres apart when Wormtail came in.'

'I said I'm sorry!'

'Revenge is coming for you, my friend.' James grinned.

* * *

'You were about to WHAT?' said Marlene,

'Kiss, I know…'

'Did you want to do it?' asked Alice,

'I really don't know,' Lily replied truthfully, 'I mean we only became friends. Everything is going so fast.'

'Me and Frank kissed…' admitted Alice.

'WHAT?' said Marlene and Lily.

'It was today, during lunch,' she explained, blushing.

'WE KNEW IT!' Marlene said,

'How?'

'You looked way too happy after lunch,' Lily explained,

'Oh,'

'Did you use tongues?'

'Marlene!'

'Yes,'

'WHAT?'

'Oh, shut it, you two.' Alice laughed.

'Fine, do you want to go to the common room?'

'Sure.'

They stood up from Lily's bed and made their way down stairs to the common room.

'OI, EVANS!'

She rolled her eyes at the familiar voice of Sirius Black but turned around anyway.

'Yes?'

'Come over here!'

'I'm not your slave!'

Sirius laughed, 'Just for a moment,'

'Ugh, fine.'

She walked towards Sirius, who was sitting with Remus. There's no sign of James or Peter around. Lily frowned.

'Ooh, noticed that James isn't here, did you? And don't roll your eyes like that at me!'

'She can do whatever she wants, Black. Incase you haven't noticed,' said Marlene,

'Well, hello there McKinnon,' he winked,

'Don't,' she threatened,

'What do you want?' Lily wanted him to get straight to the point.

'James said that you're coming with us to Hogsmeade next weekend, right?'

'Yes,'

'So I just want to make sure that you're fine with us not going to Madam Puddifoot's tea shop.'

Lily pretender to gag, 'That place makes me sick. There's no way that we're going to go there!'

'Good,'

'That's all?'

'Yep,'

Lily rolled her eyes and turned around to go to the seats by the fire place. But before she could sit down, the Marauders jumped into the seats.

'Really?' Lily asked,

'Yes, really,' replied James,

'Where have you been, Potter?' asked Alice,

'Talking to Peter,'

'Okay,'

'Sit,' he motioned to the three seats which were left.

'What's up with boys thinking that we are their slaves?' asked Lily.

They all sat down and stared at the fire place,

'It's horrible,' said Alice,

'What is?' asked Marlene,

'The war,'

Everyone nodded and continued to stare at the fireplace. James, who was sitting across from Lily, nudged her leg slightly. She looked up and he moved his head towards the portrait leading out of the common room. Lily nodded. They both got up and walked away.

'Where do you want to go?' Lily asked, as the portrait door closed behind them.

'Um… Do you want to go to the lake?'

'Sure,'

They made they way to the Black Lake. When they stepped outside they saw that it was already the sunset. When they reached the Black Lake, they sat down and started to stare at the lake.

'It's so weird to think that outside of Dumbledore's protection, there's actually a war.'

'Yeah…'

'What are you going to be when you leave the school?'

'I was thinking, that maybe an Auror,' he looked at Lily to see her reaction. She smiled,

'I thought you would,'

'How?'

'Well… You always seem to want to fight whenever someone calls me a mudblood,' James flinched at the word, 'so I was kind of guessing that you would want to be an Auror.' Lily smiled, still looking at the sunset.

'What do you want to be?'

'To be honest, I want to be an auror too.' she admitted,

James smiled.

'It's beautiful,' Lily said,

'What is?'

'The sunset,'

James looked at the sunset, and it was, in fact, beautiful.

'Wow.'

Lily put her head on his shoulder once again and whispered, 'Friends,'

James nodded.

'Do you want to go back?' asked Lily, removing her head from his shoulder,

'If you want to,'

They both got up and started to walk back into the castle.

* * *

'There you are!' were the first words they heard when they walked into the common room. Alice seemed way over exited about something.

'What happened?' Lily asked,

'Sirius and Marlene, they kissed.'

Lily and James gasped.

'Where is she?'

'In our dorm.'

Lily was about to go, then she remembered that James was still there.

'Um, bye then.' she said,

'Bye Lily.' he smiled.

Lily and Alice ran up the stairs and into their dorm,

'Is it true?' asked Lily as soon as she caught sight of Marlene who was laying in her bed, face down into the pillow.

She nodded.

Lily and Alice laughed and they could have sworn that Marlene did too.

* * *

'You kissed McKinnon?' asked James,

'Yes. Well it was her who kissed me,' he replied,

'Why did you kiss back?'

'I don't know,'

Remus and James rolled their eyes at their friend,

'Honestly, you've snogged like 5 girls in the past week, Padfoot,' said Remus,

'So what?' he asked,

'Whatever…' they both said and went towards their own beds in their dorm.

They turned off all of the lights and said:

'Night,'

'Night,'

'Night,'

'Night.'

* * *

_Again, this was inspired by CokeBottleK. So the whole Sirius/Marlene relationship was her idea, not mine._


	7. Falling

_Inspired by- CokeBottleK_

* * *

'Wake up Lils!'

'No,'

'Why not?'

'I'm tired,'

'How?'

'I don't know!'

'Get up!'

'No!'

'You have to!'

'How come?'

'Because James wants to talk to you,'

Lily groaned, 'Ugh, fine.'

* * *

'Yes?'

'I was wondering if we're still going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?'

'Yeah,' she replied, rubbing her eyes because of the light from the windows in the common room.

James smiled at how messy her hair is but she still looked beautiful,

'What are you smiling about?' she asked,

'_At how beautiful you are,' _James thought, 'Nothing. So we'll see you later then.'

'Okay,' she turned to leave,

'And for tomorrow, it's at 12pm in the Entrance Hall,' James added,

'Okay, see you later then.' then she turned to leave for the second time. This time without interruptions. Lily went back up the stairs, went to her bed and crashed into it.

'Why are you so tired?' asked Marlene for the second time today,

'i don't know,'

'I have a reason to be tired, but guess what? I'm not,'

'Why should you be tired Mar?'

Marlene said nothing but smiled,

'Is it about Sirius?'

She nodded,

'Did you kiss again?' asked Alice

'Kind of'

Lily gasped, 'Did you shag?'

Marlene smiled even more.

'Yes,' she laughed. Alice and Lily gasped.

'Where?' asked Lily, 'Don't tell me Black was up here last night?'

'Oh no, we did it in an empty classroom,'

'Ewww…' said Alice,

'Why "ewww" Alice? You and Frank will be doing the same soon,' said Marlene,

'Oh shut it, both of you' said Lily as Alice and Marlene laughed.

'And Lily will do it with James!' laughed Marlene.

'Now that's just too far!' she said but she couldn't help her blushing.

She leapt on top of Marlene and started tickling her.

'LILS! NO! FINE, FINE! I'M SORRY! I'M SOOOOORRRYYYYY!'

'Apology accepted,' she said going back to her own bed once again.

'But Alice and Frank definitely will shag each other,' said Marlene,

'Mar!' giggled Alice.

'What? You makee a good couple.'

* * *

'There you lot are!' said Sirius as the girls joined them at the Great Hall after all of the classes. Marlene sat next to Sirius, Lily across from James and Alice beside Lily.

'All right, Evans?' James asked,

'Honestly, you've said that to me since fourth year. Come up with something new.'

'All right then.' he leaned across the table, 'Hello beautiful.' he smiled and Lily blushed.

'How original,' Lily rolled her eyes.

'Shut up,' he said nudging her leg. They both looked at each other before they looked away again.

'_I am not falling for him, I am not falling for him, I am not falling for him.'_ she thought.

* * *

The Marauders and the girls were making their way back to the common room. They were passing through a hallway full of people, then a person, Lily least expected, came up to her.

'Hello, Lily,' said Jack Diggory, Amos Diggory's brother.

'Oh, um, hi Jack,' Lily said awkwardly. James could feel his temper rising up. His fists began to clench and hee really wanted to hex or jinx Jack until he never could speak to Lily ever again, but that would probably be too harsh.

'I was just wondering, if you would like to come with me to Hogsmeade tomorrow? Like a date?' he asked,

'Oh,' Lily's face grew red and James' hands have already found his wand in his pocket and he was ready to strike. 'sorry, but I can't. I'm all ready going with some people.'

'Oh,' he frowned, 'okay then. Thanks anyway.' and with that, he walked away.

Lily turned to her friends. Alice was the first one to speak,

'Who is he?'

'His name is Jack Diggory, Amos' younger brother. You know, the Hufflepuff?'

'Oh yeah,' Alice replied. They continued their way back to the common room but Lily couldn't stop thinking about James almost hexing Jack.

Yes, she saw him.

* * *

They were sitting in their normal seats by the fire, discussing the next Quidditch game which will be held next Saturday.

'Hey,' James whispered to Lily. Once again, Lily could feel his hot breath on her neck. She turned to look at him,

'Yes?'

'Sorry about the whole Diggory thing,'

Lily smiled,

'It wasn't your fault James.' she placed her hand on top of his left arm muscle.

James was having a really bad time trying not to snog her senseless, but he resisted.


	8. Hogsmeade

'You're late' said Lily. She had been waiting for the Marauders to show up for only 3 minutes, but she could not help but to over react to this.

'Nope, YOU are early, young lady.' said Sirius, touching her nose with his finger.

'Are you all ready then?'

'Yep'

'Come on then!'

They started to walk out of the castle into the cold. It was only October, but there already was some ice here and there.

'Where's Alice and Marlene?' asked Remus,

'Oh, they decided to spend today in the library, to catch up on their homework.' Lily smiled and decided to walk beside Remus instead of James, for the awkwardness reasons.

James raised his eyebrows at Remus, who shrugged and continued to walk.

'Okay, where to first?' Lily asked as they approached the street full of shops,

'Zonkos?' James suggested, everyone nodded.

They made their way through the busy streets of Hogsmeade and finally reached their destination.

Zonkos Joke Shop.

Lily gasped when she walked in, she had never been inside it before. She always thought Zonkos was a very childish store, not any more. Most of the products they are selling could do some serious damage (not death). Lily always thought the products they would sell would be some kind of immature toys for five year olds. She was wrong.

The Marauders grinned at her.

'She looks like a four year old kid in a ginormous sweet shop,' Sirius whispered to Remus, who nodded.

'C'mon, we'll show you around,' said James. Putting his arm behind Lily's back, he led the way.

* * *

'That. Was. Amazing.' were the first words which came out of Lily's mouth when they left the store.

'We thought that you would like it,' said Remus,

'Yeah, even though you always seemed an innocent little girl, we always knew there was some Marauder in you,' smiled James who still had his arm behind Lily's back.

Lily smiled, 'Where to next?'

'Honeydukes!' said Peter proudly.

'Why are you so proud of a sweet shop?' asked Lily curiously,

'Wormtail loves his food, trust me,' said James.

As soon as Lily gave James a smile, someone shot a spell at them.

It looked a lot like the spell Snape used on James in their fifth year. Lily looked around and saw Bellatrix.

'Watch it, mudblood! Don't want to be killed, right now. Do you?' she pointed her wand to Lily once again. Lily already had her wand at the ready but it was James who shot the first spell,

'Expelliarmus!' he shouted. Bellatrix's wand flew away from her and James stepped closer to Bellatrix.

'Don't you ever call her that again. You heard me?' he said in a low dangerous voice, his wand pointing at Bellatrix's heart. She looked like she was going to cry, but nodded anyway.

'Good.' James started to walk back to the group. He took Lily's hand and started to walk her away with the Marauders behind them.

'My cousin is such a bitch!' Sirius was the first one to speak up. James was too shocked that Lily hasn't even jinxed him yet to speak.

'You say that every time she does something like that,' said Remus,

'I know, but even if I say it a million times, it won't be enough.'

'Can we just forget that this ever happened, okay?' Lily asked, she was used to being called a mudblood by the Slytherins. 'Let's just go to Honeydukes.'

The rest nodded and continued their way towards the shop. As they approached, James, sadly, let go of Lily's hands to open the shops door.

As they entered, James was a little disappointed. He half-expected Lily to be amazed but then he remembered that Lily has been in this shop loads of times before with Alice and Marlene.

'I thought you might be the slightest bit exited,' James quietly admitted,

Lily laughed, 'I'm not that lame, James'

'I never said you were!' James laughed back,

'Shut it, you two! Look, there's a sale!' said Peter, pointing at a sign, which indeed said that there is a sale

"_BUY 15 ACID POPS FOR 10 SICKLES_"

'Ugh, those always made me sick' said Lily, 'Marlene once thought it would be funny to transfigure one of them into a chocolate bar.' she shook her head, 'She regretted it afterwards.'

'I never knew you had so much mischief in you, Evans,' said Sirius,

'I'm full of surprises,' she replied and went off with Remus to get some chocolate bars, they always loved some chocolate.

'I'm sure Evans said that once before.'

'Yeah, me too.'

* * *

'Sooooo…' began Marlene, 'Did you enjoy your day with the Marauders?'

'I guess so. It didn't go as bad as I thought it would.'

'What did you do?' asked Alice,

'Well, we first went to Zonkos, it's an amazing place really. Then we went to Honeydukes and spent the rest of our time there. Buying sweets and stuff.'

'That sounds rather boring,'

'It wasn't,' laughed Lily, 'we discussed their future prank ideas.'

'Any interesting ideas?'

'Only filling a corridor with bubbles and some fireworks, other than that, no.'

'That's it? I thought that they would be at least a bit more interesting,' said Alice,

'They are, trust me. Anyway, I'm sure they haven't told me all of their ideas, that would just ruin them, wouldn't it?'

'Guess so,' said Marlene.

'What time is it?' asked Lily,

'Eleven pm' answered Alice,

'I need to get some sleep,'

'How come?'

'I'm just tired,'

'Okay then. G'night Lils,' said Marlene.

'Night'

* * *

'_Okay, so you are slowly falling for James Potter, so what?' _she thought to herself constantly while she was trying to get to sleep.


	9. The Midnight Meeting

Lily woke up abruptly in the middle of the night.

'_It was just a dream,_' she told herself as she took deep breaths, '_Just a dream_'.

She couldn't fall back asleep, as much as she tried, she couldn't. She got up and walked into the bathroom. She turned on the cold water and splashed some water on her face as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was now crying.

'_I have to tell someone_,' she thought, '_not Alice or Marlene though_.'

She made up her mind. She turned off the water and quietly went down the stairs to the common room. The common room was dark and quiet, the only sound was the crackling fire which was still burning. She crossed the room and quietly went up the boys staircase. She knocked lightly and walked in when she heard a yawn. The room was very messy, but she could see the four beds and the four bodies laying on them. She looked in the bed which was in the middle,

'_Sirius…'_ that wasn't who she wanted to see so she looked at the bed which was right next to Sirius' one.

'_James!_' yes, it was James Potter who she wanted to see at the moment. Out of all the people, him.

'James, wake up' she whispered. James yawned and turned around to face Lily, shocked to see Lily. But as soon as he saw her frightened look and her 'just cried' eyes, he sat up and sat at the edge of his bed.

He took her hand, 'What is it?' he whispered softly,

Lily broke down crying, 'I had a dream,' she said between her sobs, 'I had a dream that I was walking down a hallway,' she sobbed, 'and when I was halfway down it, I saw you. Laying on the ground, covered in blood.'

She couldn't take it anymore, and she hugged him. James hugged her back, it was a thing he wanted to do since he first saw her in first year, and now it was happening. James was completely amazed that Lily was actually crying over him being hurt in her dream.

'It was just a dream, love. Just a dream,' he whispered,

'But it could be you, you could get hurt anytime anywhere. And it drives me nuts, I don't want you to be hurt and I don't want to lose you,'

James was astounded. Never, in a million years, had he expected for Lily Evans to cry for him and actually saying she doesn't want to lose him.

'You know I don't want you to be hurt, you are amazing and I never want to lose you,' he whispered.

There was a moment of silence, in which Lily looked at James,

'Can I sleep in your bed tonight?'

'Sure,' he said.

They both lay down in James' bed. His arms around her and her arms around him. Almost like they were protecting each other.

'I never want to lose you… ever…' she said, while falling asleep at James' heartbeat.

When Lily's breath settled, James kissed the top of her head,

'I'll protect you, even if it's the last thing that I would ever do.' he whispered.

He could feel her heartbeat. James knew that Lily was still awake, he wanted her to know that.

And with that said, they both fell asleep.

* * *

'GOOD MORNING MARAUDERS and Evans?' asked Sirius Black as both Lily and James jerked awake, 'Well, well, well.' he grinned,

'Lily had a nightmare last night and she came in, okay?' James said, annoyed at Sirius at how immature he is being.

'Oh,' he stopped grinning, 'okay then. I will be in the common room waiting for McKinnon, so if you excuse me.' he turned around and left.

Lily rolled her eyes and went back to the pillow, James doing so too. They looked at each other for at least a second,

'Good morning beautiful,' said James, in his sleepy voice which turned Lily on.

She shoved him playfully and said, 'Good morning, and don't call me that,'

'Okay, okay,' he rolled his eyes. 'It's only 6 am, do you want to keep sleeping?'

She nodded. James wrapped his arms around her so her head was at his chest once more.

Lily took a breath in and breathed it out. Whenever she was with James, and he was hugging her, she felt safe, like she belonged there.

'_I could get used to this_,' she thought.


	10. Snape Encounters

Lily slowly yawned and turned to face James on his bed. He was already facing her but still smiled when he saw how tired she looks.

'Good morning,' she said in a whisper,

'Good morning to you too, you're lucky it's Sunday because it's now 8am,'

She shoved him playfully, 'Shut up,' she laughed, 'i like my sleep,'

'I like my sleep better now because of you,' he smiled and Lily blushed.

'I'll take that as a compliment,'

'Good, because you deserve every compliment there is,' he smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear.

'Friends, James, Friends,' she laughed but blushed at the same time, 'Where's the rest of the Marauders?'

'They left for breakfast ages ago,'

'Why didn't you go?'

'I didn't want to leave you and besides, you look cute when you're asleep.'

Lily punched him lightly on the shoulder, 'and you look ever cuter when you're tired and want to punch me,'

'Oh shut it. You look cute when you're playing Quidditch.' she said,

James' eyes grew wide, 'You think I'm cute?' he said through his smile,

'When you're playing Quidditch,' she finished for him.

'Are you still tired?' he asked out of nowhere,

'Yeah, why?'

'Because I want to hug you for ages,' he admitted, blushing himself.

Lily thought it was rather cute of James to talk about her as cute, but she had to admit, James was cute all of the time. This time, it was Lily who started the hug first. She could hear James' heartbeat and she was sure it was going as fast as her own.

* * *

'There you are, Lily!' Marlene said as Lily approached the Gryffindor table with James, causing a lot of strange looks from everybody who knew that Lily used to hate James.

'Sorry, overslept.' she said as she picked up the last toast left on the table.

'We heard you slept with James last night,' Alice whispered to Lily, so only the girls could hear.

'You make it sound so bad! I had a nightmare and it included James, I got scared and went to him. That's all what happened.'

Alice and Marlene nodded and went back to their food.

There was a tap on Lily's shoulder. She turned around to find Severus Snape standing in front of her.

'Lily? Can we talk,' he said it a low voice, 'now?'

James could feel his fists clench once again, now even more than with Jack Diggory.

'No, Snape.' she replied cold and turned back to her breakfast.

'I already said I was sorry,' he pleaded,

'Yeah, and I already said that we're not friends anymore. Now leave me along Snape.' she said without looking back at him.

Snape sighted and caught sight of James sitting beside her.

'Potter,' he said coldly,

'Snivellus.' he replied even colder.

Snape turned and stormed off.

James carefully turned to Lily, who was already back to eating, and placed a hand on her leg,

'You okay?' he whispered,

Lily nodded.

* * *

'Lily,' Snape began when he approached her in the library, sitting alone reading a book.

'Snape.' she said coldly,

'Are you dating Potter?' he asked,

'I am not dating anyone! And even if I did, it doesn't concern you!' she snapped.

Snape flinched, 'You seem so friendly with Potter all of the sudden.'

Lily put down the book she was reading and looked him dead in the eye, 'I can be friendly with whoever I want, and once again, it doesn't concern you!'

'But we're friends,' Snape began but Lily cut him off,

'Were friends.' she got up and left without looking back.

Snape stood by the table, frozen.

The words repeating in his head, '_were friends, were friends, were friends.' _

'I really did fuck everything up.' Snape whispered to himself.


	11. Friends

Lily entered the common room, tears filling her eyes.

James stood up from his chair, so did the others. But he was the first one to speak,

'Are you okay?' Lily said nothing. She just stormed up to her dormitory without glancing at anyone.

'We should go and talk to her,' said Marlene, getting up from Sirius's lap 'she seems really upset.'

Alice nodded and followed Marlene up the stairs.

* * *

'Are you okay, Lils?' Alice said softly, 'What happened?'

Lily lifted her head from her knees, 'Snape.' she put her head back into her knees.

Marlene and Alice exchanged dark looks, they never did like Snape.

Marlene ran her comforting hand on her head.

'It's going to be okay, Lils.' Alice whispered, 'Snape is a jerk, we all know that.'

Lily nodded and lifted her head once again.

'Do you have any tissues?' she asked,

'Of course,' Marlene smiled weakly.

'Here,' said Alice, she handed her a box of tissues from her bed-side table, which was right next to Lily's bed.

Lily took the tissues and wiped her tears away, 'Thanks' she smiled weakly.

'Anytime sweetheart.'

* * *

'There you are!' said Sirius, as the girls approached the table. Marlene had already told them what happened when Lily went to the bathroom.

Lily sat next to Remus, across from Sirius who was sitting by James.

Lily put her head onto Remus's shoulder and smiled at the outraged expression James had. She mouthed the words, 'Friends'. James chuckled but nodded.

* * *

Snape glanced over at the Gryffindor table frequently.

He saw Lily putting her head onto Remus' shoulder, he saw Lily laugh and talk.

'_She really did move on_' he thought to himself. '_That perfect Potter,_' he thought with a disgusted look on his face.

He saw Lily and her friends walking out of the Great Hall together. He saw Lily smile at James.

That smile she gave him broke Snape's heart.

'_How can she even like him?_' he asked himself.

'Severus?' he jumped and looked around to find the source of the noise. It was a 5th year Slytherin called Mark Ross.

'Yes?'

'We're all going now, are you coming?'

'Of course,' he got up and walked out of the Great Hall with his group of friends.

* * *

'Are you going to the match?' Peter asked Lily, they were now back by the common room fire.

'Yeah, it's tomorrow isn't it?'

'Yeah,' James smiled, 'you never used to like Quidditch. Remember our first flying lesson?'

'Oh shut it,' she rolled her eyes, 'you weren't that good either.'

James placed a hand to his heart, 'Hurtful' he said in his dramatic voice.

Everyone rolled their eyes.


	12. Hospital Wing

'Lily, the match is about to begin. You won't have any time.' said Marlene for what felt like a hundredth time that day.

Lily realised that she needed to return a few of her books to the library, it was 20 minutes before the match.

'Mar, trust me.' she looked at Marlene seriously, 'I'll make it to the match.'

Marlene took a deep breath but nodded.

'Finally. Okay, see you later guys. Save me a seat!' she said to Marlene and Alice, who nodded.

* * *

The corridors of the castle are empty, like they usually are before a Quidditch match. Lily thought of James, when he came back from Quidditch matches injured from the bludgers or other players. She hoped it won't happen today.

She heard some distant footsteps behind her, but didn't pay attention to them. They soon got closer, and closer, and closer.

She heard someone take a deep breath and everything went blank.

* * *

'GRYFFINDOR WINS! 250-60! BAD LUCK HUFFLEPUFF!'

James flew back to the ground of the Quidditch Pitch, smiling. Mostly faking it because he did not see Lily at all the whole match. She hadn't been at the stands, neither had he even talked to her all day.

'Do you know where Lily is?' he asked the group,

'She said that she had to return some of her books, but she said that she will come after she returned them.' Alice said.

'I'm going to go and find her,' he made up his mind.

'Where are you going to go?' Marlene asked,

'To the library first, then I don't know.' he admitted, 'here,' he handed Sirius his broomsticks and ran off back into the castle.

* * *

James was halfway down to the library when he heard a distant scream. James stopped in his tracks and then ran even faster towards the source of the noise.

When he reached the scene, he didn't expect to see what he saw.

A frightened looking first year was standing beside a body.

Lily was laying on the ground, frozen. Her eyes were closed and her face pale. Her books were surrounding her.

'LILY!' James shouted when he saw her.

'What is with all this noise?' he heard the familiar voice of Professor Slughorn. James could hear his footsteps coming nearer, then he stopped, 'Oh my… We must take her to the hospital wing immediately. I will contact the headmaster.'

James picked Lily up, thanked the first year for screaming and carried Lily to the hospital wing.

* * *

'Potter, don't tell me you have another Quidditch inj-' Madam Pomfrey began but stopped at the sight of Lily, 'What happened?' she asked James as she rushed over to them.

'I don't know. A first year screamed and I went up and found her laying on the ground. She was on her way to the library, I think. At least that's where Lily told her friends she was going.'

James frowned at the unconscious body of Lily Evans.

'You can lay her down over here,' Madam Pomfrey said, she pointed towards a bed. When Lily was on the bed, Madam Pomfrey began to examine Lily's head. 'There's blood…' she whispered.

James's eyes grew wide, 'Blood?' he asked, 'I didn't see any blood when I was carrying her,' he approached Lily's bed.

'Only a little bit, looks like someone might have stepped on her head or punched her.' she said, 'You have to go to the headmaster and explain everything what happened. What you saw and where y-'

'No need to worry Poppy,' said a low voice of Professor Dumbledore. James flinched as he announced himself present, he did not hear any door opening or closing the entire time he was in the hospital wing. 'James, I need you to tell me what happened. I already talked to the first-year.'

James recalled all what happened and how he found Lily.

'Will she be okay?' he asked weakly after he finished.

'Yes, of course. Madam Pomfrey had dealt with much worse injuries than this one. Now, I would like you to go back to your friends. You can come back later, but right now Miss Evans needs her rest.'

James nodded. He looked at Lily and touched her hand, her skin was cold.

He turned around. He left.

* * *

'C'mon James, she'll be fine.' Sirius was trying to get James to play Exploding Snap with him, 'This will be fun! And Moony promised us that we will be able to come with him during his next full moon.'

James sighted and said 'I don't feel like playing.'

He went to his bed and lay down in it.

Few days ago, Lily was in this bed. Sleeping in James' arms.

James sighted and fell asleep.

His Quidditch victory didn't cheer him up a bit.

It was just a reminder that Lily is in the Hospital Wing.

He had already brought her some flowers and a _Get Well_ card.

He hoped, more than anything, that Lily could come out of the Hospital Wing, healthy and happy.

He hoped that would happen soon.


	13. Homework

Lily was woken up from her sleep by people's voices. Not one, at least 6 of them.

'Shh, you'll wake her up!'

'Not my fault I'm hungry!'

'Shut up Wormtail! She's waking up'

Everyone fell silent. Lily slowly opened her eyes and saw the Marauders and the girls standing beside her bed.

'Where am I?' she asked,

'The Hospital Wing,' James replied.

'What!?' Lily sat up suddenly, her actions gave her a major headache. She rubbed her forehead, 'Ouch,'

'Lay down, sweetheart.' said Marlene. Lily followed her instructions and sat down.

'Here's the drink Pomfrey told us to give you when you woke up,' said Alice, unscrewing the bottle and pouring some blue-looking liquid into a cup. 'here.' she handed Lily the liquid.

When Lily drank it, it strangely tasted like water. Like nothing.

'How are you?' Remus asked,

'Fine, thanks. You?' she looked up at him.

Remus smiled, 'Would have been better if James didn't nag us about visiting you all the time.'

'Shut up.' said James.

Lily blushed, 'You didn't have to come, you know.'

'You're our friend, we have to come.' Remus said softly.

'Thanks. How did I get here?'

'James found you laying on the ground near the library.' said Sirius,

'Oh yeah, I heard some footsteps behind me,' Lily remembered.

'Are you feeling okay?' James asked,

'Yeah, just tired. That's all.' Lily smiled and then fell asleep.

'That liquid must be some kind of sleeping potion,' said Remus as Lily fell asleep.

* * *

'When will she be able to return to classes?' Lily heard someone ask as she woke up.

'Hopefully tomorrow. Anyway, what are you doing here?' said a strict voice of Madam Pomfrey,

'I came to give her today's homework. Is she awake?'

'Looks like she's waking up.'

She heard someone step closer to her bed. Lily opened her eyes and saw worried looking James staring back at her, he smiled when he saw her look at him.

'Hey,' he said.

'Hello,' she smiled. 'What's the homework about?'

'It's something we learned about today. Do you want me to teach you?'

Lily hesitated, 'I guess so,' she sat up so James could sit at the end of her bed. When James sat on her bed, Lily moved over to sit by James. She put her head on his shoulder and started looking over the homework she got given.

'Oh, I already read about this, you don't need to help me,'

'You sure?' he smiled at her, even thought she couldn't see his face, she could feel his face move.

'Pretty sure. If you want to stay while I do the homework, you can. Incase I get stuck, I mean.' she added. He nodded and passed her some parchment and a quill.

* * *

'Done!' she said, finally lifting her head from James's shoulder, not that he minded her head on his shoulder, he rather enjoyed the feeling.

'Do you want me to check?'

'Yeah,' she passed him her parchment. She looked around the hospital wing as he read her homework.

James looked back at Lily and said 'That's really good,'

'Just because I'm sick, James, doesn't mean you have to compliment me,' she rolled her eyes.

'But you deserve them, sick or not.'

Lily blushed, 'Stop making me blush, Potter!' she laughed, pushing him slightly,

'Oh, we're back to calling each other by last names again?' he laughed back.

'No.' she replied simply.

They looked at each other for a moment, just like the time when they were about to kiss, before Peter interrupted.

'Lily, you will have to drink this,' said Madam Pomfrey, she only called students by their first names rarely.

James and Lily jumped slightly, both of them blushing.

'Thank you,' Lily said as she went back to laying in her bed. She drank some of the sleeping potion and turned back to James, 'See you tomorrow then. Madam Pomfrey said I'll be ready to leave tomorrow.'

James smiled and ruffled up his hair. 'Bye Lily.'


	14. Short Notices

_This chapter is typically a bunch of small tiny conversations... _

* * *

'You can go now, Miss Evans'

'Thank you.'

* * *

'There you are!' said Alice as Lily approached the Marauders and the girls.

'You okay?' Marlene hugged her.

'Yeah, I'm fine.' she smiled at her friends.

James approached her and hugged her. She could feel his heartbeat again, it was fast.

'Glad you're back' James whispered as he let go.

'Me too' she smiled at the group.

'Here, have some chocolate' Remus passed her a chocolate bar.

'Do you carry a stack of chocolate with you?' Lily laughed but took the chocolate gladly.

'…Maybe…' Remus said mysteriously, but laughed.

* * *

Lily and James were sitting by the Black Lake once again.

It was the sunset, once again.

'You know, this reminds me of the last time we were here' Lily whispered.

'Oh yeah,' James didn't realise that until now, 'that's a nice coincidence'

He smiled at Lily.

* * *

'Have you and James snogged?'

'Not a very good greeting, Marlene,' Lily rolled her eyes, 'but no, we haven't.'

'That's boring! What are you doing when you're with him then?'

'We just talk,' Marlene raised her eyebrows, 'honest.'

'Ugh, as much as I don't want to believe you, I do.'

Lily and Alice laughed.

'How are you and Sirius?' Alice asked.

'Well, we've shagged in almost every broom closet and also in some secret passage ways, but other than that, I guess we're doing okay.' Marlene shrugged. 'What about you and Frank?'

'Well…' Alice blushed, 'We've haven't shagged like you and Sirius have, we've just snogged.'

'Relationship without shagging is boring' said Marlene with a disgusted expression on her face,

'To you it is.' Alice said matter-of-factly.

Lily nodded and agreed.

* * *

'Do you have any good ideas for how and where you're going to kiss Lily yet?' Remus asked.

'No,' James frowned, 'I think it should happen without being planned out, if you know what I mean.'

Everyone shook their heads no.

'Well, I mean that i will not plan out everything second by second. I won't be like, "Okay, we're at the lake, count to five seconds and kiss." no, I don't want it like that. I want it just to happen.'

Remus nodded, 'Good choice.'

James smiled, 'Thanks Moony.'


	15. Fireworks & Love

It had been the start of November. The tree's were now leafless and there was frost of the grass almost every morning.

James had brought up some hot chocolate for Lily, who was busy perfecting up her homework (as usual).

'You know, you're homework if perfect already. So what's the point of perfecting it even more?' James asked curiously.

'You can get better marks.' she muttered, still not taking an eye up from the parchment.

'Are you mad at me?'

Lily looked up this time, with a confused expression, 'No, why would you think that?'

'I don't know,' James shrugged.

Lily shrugged too and went back to her homework. James smiled at how she sometimes stuck her tongue out slightly at the sides.

'Are you going to the Annual Hogsmeade Firework Display?'

'Think so. Alice, Marlene and I always go there each year.'

'Remember one time you requested for a firework to shoot into my head?' James laughed.

Lily frowned, 'Sorry about that.'

'Nah, it's okay.' he nudged her by her left leg slightly.

* * *

'We saw you and James talking in the Common Room after the classes.'

'So what?' Lily raised her eyebrow,

'Kitty Smith was watching you both?'

'Who's that?'

'She's the girl who has had a crush on James for ages!'

Lily thought hard about that, then remembered that James definitely only has a crush on Lily, 'Oh.'

'Oh is correct.' muttered Marlene.

Lily rolled her eyes, 'Do you think James would go out with her?' she asked calmly.

'Honestly Lily, he had a crush on you ever since first year and I'm sure he won't try to snog a girl who is kinda a creep.'

'How is she a creep?'

'Well, she stares at James almost every breakfast and lunch.'

'And he also always gives her a disgusted expression every time he catches her at it.' added Alice.

Lily shrugged.

'What do you think?' Marlene asked.

'About what?'

'Kitty Smith and James?'

'I don't know, honestly.'

'Are we all going to go to the firework show?' Alice tried in changing the topic and succeeding.

'As far as I know, yeah.' said Marlene, and Lily nodded.

'Great!'

* * *

'Hurry up, Marlene!'

'Wait! I only need to add my eye-liner!'

'Since when do you use Muggle makeup?' asked Alice curiously.

'Sirius thinks that it's sexy' Marlene shrugged.

'Let me get this straight… If Sirius thinks that something if sexy, you're going to do it?'

'Pretty much'

Lily and Alice rolled their eyes and collected their coats from their beds.

'If you do not hurry up in the next five seconds, we're leaving without you.' Lily threatened.

'Oh chill out! Look, I'm done!'

The girls set off to Hogsmeade with the rest of the school who are in 3rd year or above.

* * *

'Lily!' shouted James as he found her and the group right after the fireworks had started.

Red, Blue, Pink, Yellow, Green, Purple...

'James!' she mimicked him.

'Oi!' he laughed.

'Sorry to break up the snogging,' Sirius joined them. But before they could say anything, he continued, 'But I just want to point it out to you, that James actually requested the red fireworks for you!' he shouted over the noise of the show.

'For who?' she shouted out louder, the fireworks had now started to appear as pictures in the sky.

'For you, idiot!'

'Bit rich coming from you, isn't it?' Lily shot back.

Sirius rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, 'Nope.'

'Liar!' her hands now at her hips.

'Please don't fight,' James said, taking Lily's wrist, trying to calm her down. 'this night is going to be amazing and we can't fight.'

'Whatever.' Lily pulled her wrist out of James's hand and instead put it on top of Marlene's shoulders.

'You're boyfriend is an asshole.' she informed her.

'He has one, believe me.' Marlene said seriously.

'Ew!' Lily took her hand away from her, 'Too much information!'

'Just thought you should know.' she said, matter-of-factly.

'Ladies, ladies.' Sirius butted in and hugged Marlene one-sidedly, shaking his head. 'Thank you McKinnon for noticing my asshole during our shagging, but I still think that we should keep information like that, private.' he said as he planted a kiss on top of her head.

When he finished his short 'speech', Marlene pulled her head up and caught Sirius' lips with hers.

'Ew.' Lily said, stepping back. 'Ugh… Why did Alice have to go with Frank somewhere?'

'And I would like to know what Snape is doing here with that girl, Kitty, I think her name is.' he said, looking slightly to the right.

Lily followed her gaze and met eyes with Snape, and Kitty Smith, who was eyeing her angrily.

'What's got her knickers in a twist?' James asked Lily.

'Oh, she fancies you and she typically hates me for hanging about with you.' she informed casually.

James looked at Lily then, and said seriously, 'If anyone hates you, I hate them.'

Lily blushed, 'Merlin's beard! Would you stop saying cute stuff like that?'

'Why should I?' James raised his eyebrows innocently.

'Drop it!'

'Drop what?' he asked, still keeping his innocent expression on his face.

Lily shoved his shoulder playfully.

'Oh, that's how you want to play!' he said happily.

He picked Lily up by her legs, so her body was laying at his back.

'Put me down!' Lily managed to say through her giggles.

'Make me.'

'You're so childish James.' Lily rolled her eyes, even thought James couldn't see it.

'And you're not.'

James put Lily down anyway. They stared at each other, and once again, came closer. Slowly.

The big grand finale of the fireworks had begun.

James and Lily jumped as the sound of 50 fireworks exploding into the dark night sky.

They both blushed at how they were just about to kiss.

'There you both are!' said a voice behind Lily. She turned around to find Alice, Frank, Sirius, Marlene, Remus and Peter standing in front of her.

'Um hi…' she said awkwardly. 'What time is it?' she asked out-of-the-blue.

'Umm…' Frank looked at his watch, confused at the random question. '10 past 11. Why?'

'Oh no. I have to go now. Sorry.'

'Lils, the big finale had only started.' said Marlene.

'Yeah, but I have to go. Bye, I'll-'

'Me too.' James interrupted. 'I have to go too.'

'Well, if you two are going, then we're coming too. But I want to watch this' Sirius pointed towards the sky, 'for a little longer.'

'Okay, me and Lily will walk back, and you catch up. Right?'

'Right.'

'Okay, see you.' said Lily, still confused why James wanted to go too.

'Are you cold?' said James as they began their way back towards the castle.

'Not really.' she admitted. James touched her shoulder.

'You're freezing.' he frowned. He took off his jacket and put it around her. 'Here, better?'

'Much.' Lily smiled up at him. 'But aren't you cold?'

James smiled, 'No, I've actually been boiling under that coat for the last hour.'

Lily nodded and James put his arm around her shoulder.

'Is that…' Lily whispered, 'Kitty Smith?'

James looked around, and sure enough, he found Kitty leaning onto a tree, staring at both of them. She wasn't alone, there were also Snape. Talking to her, but she, apparently, wasn't listening.

'Yeah.' James whispered back and tightened his hold on her.

They continued their way back towards the castle. After a while they could hear the rest of the group a long distance away from them but didn't stop for them to catch up.

They entered the Entrance Hall, which was empty with the lights dim.

Lily took off James's jacket and gave it back to him. 'Thanks.' she smiled.

James couldn't take it any longer. He'd been waiting to do this for days, months, years.

They both stood still, and looked at each other. Just like the other times they were about to kiss.

James leaned in and both of their lips collapsed into each other. It felt perfect, like their lips were made for each other.

After a second, their slow kiss, turned into a fast one. Their lips opened and soon enough, they were both eager to taste the taste the others lips allowed.

Their tongues danced and their teeth brushed once or twice.

James put one of his hands behind Lily's back and the other at her hair.

Lily put one of her hands gently on top of James's left muscle and the other one at his hair.

After what seemed like forever. They broke apart.

They were both flushed in relief. They both wanted to do that for a very long time, and now that they've done it, it was even better than they both expected.

It was after a few second when Lily leaned in again and kissed him.

James, surprised at her actions, kissed her back, more forcefully but still gentle.

The sound of their friends became louder and louder. But neither James or Lily wanted to stop the kiss.

The sounds of their footsteps stopped abruptly.

All of them, shocked at the scene, didn't talk.

It was Sirius who spoke up first.

'This is the moment then.' he whispered, 'C'mon guys, let's leave the love birds alone.'

All of them nodded and walked away, still not tearing their eyes away from the kiss.

Both Lily and James knew that their friends were there and they both appreciated that they left them alone.

After another minute of kissing, they both broke away once again.

They were even more flushed. Lily's hair was more messed up, from James's hand, than usual and James's shirt was messed up from Lily's body and hands.

'We should do that more often.' James said quietly.

'I think so too.' Lily whispered.

'Go out with me?' James asked, taking her hands.

'I'll think about it.' Lily said sarcastically.

'Is that a yes?' said James, smiling broadly, recognising her sarcasm.

'Yes.' Lily replied.

She never knew that an easy word like that could give her such relief.

James laughed. 'Finally.'

They both looked shocked and relieved.

'Common room, girlfriend?' James asked, interlocking their hands.

Their hands fit together like a puzzle, it felt complete.

'Sure, boyfriend.' Lily kissed him on the cheek.

James gave her back a full on fast kiss on the lips.

'Merlin, I've been wanting you to call me that for what feels like forever.' he admitted.

'Well, then you should get used to it.' Lily laughed.

They started their way back to the common room. Lily put her head on James's shoulder and James kissed her head before putting his head on top of hers gently.

They opened the common room portrait to find it completely empty.

Lily sighted, pulled her head back up and faced James.

They looked at each other and kissed. This time, none of them knew who started it.

It was even deeper than the other ones.

Their tongues danced more wildly.

Once again, they pulled back.

'Good night, love.' James said quietly and hugged her.

'Good night, boyfriend.' James chuckled at her memory.

They pulled back from their hug, Lily kissed him quickly on the cheek and skipped back to her dormitory.

'Best. Day. Ever.' James said to himself, still staring at the door in which Lily disappeared in.

* * *

_**Okay, I may or may not have been saving this chapter for a long time (I write in advance) and when I finished writing this one, I had such a relief. Even though it's my fanfiction, it's still exiting when they finally kiss.**_


	16. Perfect

As Lily was about to turn off the last light in her dormitory, Alice and Marlene suddenly jumped out of their beds.

'Ahh!' Lily screamed. She didn't expect them to be still awake.

'Shush! Now, tell us about your kiss with James.' Marlene said quickly.

Lily blushed, 'What am I supposed to say?' she asked.

'Oh, I don't know…' said Alice sarcastically. 'How about… Who kissed first? Did you kiss James or he kissed you?'

'He kissed me.' she murmured… 'Then I kissed him the second time, and then the other time we don't know who started it.'

Alice and Marlene gasped, 'You did it more than once?'

'Yeah, but we haven't kissed before today.' Lily admitted, 'Before you start thinking I haven't been telling you anything.'

'Good! Anyway, did you like it?' Alice wondered.

Lily blushed even more, 'Yes, obviously.'

'So, what else happened?'

'He asked me out.'

'What did you say?' urged Marlene.

'Yes.' Lily looked away so she could hide away her grin.

'Lily Potter…' Alice breathed.

Lily turned her eyes back to Alice and pushed her slightly.

'What? It's catchy.' admitted Alice.

'Listen, can we just get some sleep now?' Lily asked.

'Yeah, but you won't be able to fall asleep, would you?'

'Oh, shut up.'

But it was true. Lily couldn't fall asleep until sometime around 4am. Thankfully it was the weekend, so she didn't have to go to classes. Scenes from the past appeared and disappeared in Lily's mind. How she rejected James about 100 times, it seems. And how she jinxed him whenever he tried to take her hand.

If Lily from the past could see her now…

* * *

As James finally entered his dormitory, after staring at the girl dormitory door for about 10 minutes.

'PRONGS SNOGGED EVANS!' that was Sirius's greeting for James.

James grinned and went to his comfy bed and fell, face-down, on top of it.

'I think Prongs needs some time to think about his new girlfriend.' said Remus excitedly.

'How did you know she's my girlfriend?' James asked. Although his voice was muffled by his duvet cover, the Marauders could hear that he was still grinning.

'Now we know!' Peter giggled.

James said nothing. He remembered the feeling of Lily's lips on his. The way their bodies fit together perfectly when they're hugging. The last hour had been on repeat for James even after everybody went to sleep. _'Lily Evans is my girlfriend.'_ he thought, still amazed. He missed her lips and body even though it's only been an hour since they've seen each other.

* * *

Lily woke up early by Marlene and Alice tickling her.

'S-stop.' she laughed.

'No! Hurry up, we're going to breakfast!' Marlene announced.

'What time is it?'

'6 in the morning.'

'WHAT?' Lily proclaimed. She turned her head and looked out of her window. The sun was only rising. 'Ugh, fine.' she got up and got dressed.

'Let's go, ladies.' laughed Alice.

As they sat down at the Gryffindor Table in the Great Hall and began to eat, the Marauders arrived and sat across from them.

'Hello ladies, and .' Sirius said in a sarcastic posh manner.

Lily blushed and chocked on her toast. Alice pumped her back lightly to help her.

Sirius laughed, 'Didn't know that's what we're going to start calling you now?'

'No you're not.' James interrupted before Lily could say anything.

He grinned and winked at Lily, who gave him a laugh.

James kicked her feet several times during breakfast, which didn't annoy Lily at all. After a while she decided to put her feet up onto James's lap. But all he did is massage her feet absentmindedly.

'Will you two stop flirting with each other?' asked Sirius after he noticed James massaging Lily's feet.

'We are not!' Lily almost chocked on her toast again.

'Then why is Prongs massaging your feet?'

'Why are you?' Lily asked James.

'I don't know.' he admitted but continued to massage her feet.

'Lils, Marlene and I are going back to the common room. Are you coming?' said Alice as she and Marlene stood up.

'I can't,' Lily frowned, 'I need to go and do my Ancient Runes homework in the library.' Lily remembered and stood up too. 'I'll see you later?'

'Of course.'

And with that. Alice and Marlene left with Lily eating the last bits of her toast quickly then running off to the library.

* * *

'Where are you going, Prongs?' Peter asked as he watched James get up.

'To the library.'

'For another snogging session with Mrs. Po-' Sirius began but stopped at the look on James's face. 'Fine! Evans then.'

James grinned but started jogging out of the Great Hall, ignoring all of the looks he got from the other girls.

After he stepped out of the Great Hall, he broke into a run towards the library. After a few moments, he found Lily walking through a corridor. He ran up to her.

As she turned around to look for who's steps she had been hearing, James cupped her chin and kissed her.

It only took her a few seconds to recognise who it was and kissed back. She put her hands behind James' head. James pushed her gently towards a wall, without breaking the kiss.

Their tongues danced together for a few moments, then Lily bit his lower lip gently and swiped her tongue over the lip. James groaned and took his hands away from her face to put them behind her back. His hands travelled along her back and towards her bottom. He squeezed her bottom gently and kissed harder. He pushed into her gently so he would be able to feel most of her body. Lily moaned at the action. She took one of her hands and let it travel down James's arm muscles and then let it travel around his back and hold him.

After a few moments passed, they broke from the kiss. They looked into each others eyes and put their foreheads together.

'Hi.' James whispered. Lily could feel his breath and it sent her butterflies.

'Hi.' she whispered back.

He kissed her quickly on her nose. 'You're amazing, you know that?'

'Sort of.' she rolled her eyes but smiled anyway.

They locked their hands together and set off towards the library. 'I'll help you with your homework?'

'I actually don't have any, I just made it up so we can snog.'

James laughed, 'Cheeky.' he pulled her towards a wall again for another snogging session.

They kissed and kissed until they heard a cough behind them. They broke apart, blushing, to find Severus Snape standing in front of them.

'What do you want Snivellus?' James asked coldly, taking Lily's hand and holding it tight.

Snape said nothing but cleared his throat and walked away, looking back at Lily every few moments. Lily gave him the coldest look she could manage, and watched him walk away.

Lily and James stood in silence for a few seconds but then James went back to kissing her.

They both realised that when they kiss, all of their troubles, problems and worries fade away. They forget where they are and what they were supposed to do, it was just two of them, together.

* * *

'Where have you two lovebirds been?' grinned Sirius as Lily and James approached the group in the common room, hands interlocked. The group had been sitting near the fireplace. Sirius had Marlene on his lap, his hand playing with the hem of her skirt absentmindedly.

'We were on the way towards the library but then changed our minds.' James shrugged.

'So you shagged?' Sirius asked innocently.

James kicked Sirius with his foot and sat down in the chair opposite Remus and dragged Lily onto his knee.

'Oh merlin, not here!' Sirius complained.

'Just to have you notice, Marlene is on your lap.' Lily pointed out.

Sirius rolled his eyes, 'Fine, you win.' he put his hands up in surrender.

James put his chin on top of Lily's right shoulder and kissed her cheek.

'See! That's what I'm talking about!' proclaimed Sirius,

'Bit rich coming from you, you're the one who keeps moaning in his sleep "Yeah, Marlene. Keep going, yeah, that feels good." ' James rolled his eyes.

For what seems the first time ever, Sirius blushed slightly, 'I say that?' he whispered.

'Yep…' Remus said, clapping his hand on Sirius's shoulder. 'And trust me, one time, you actually started thrusting into your bed.' Sirius's blush turned even more red. 'And trust me, that wasn't the worst one ever.'

'You do that?' Marlene giggled.

'I guess so,' Sirius mumbled and kissed her on the cheek, 'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

After that message was said, James wondered when he and Lily would say that to each other. If it's too early. James didn't want to blow the chance to be with her. If she wanted to take it slow, he'll take it slow. No matter how much he wanted to take it faster. For James, he had a crush on Lily ever since first year, so for him, he has been waiting for 6 years. As for Lily, she only stopped hating him this year, and finally got a crush on James sometime in the beginning of the year or maybe even at the end of 5th year. After all, she had been acting differently around James after the Snape incident. But not as differently as she had recently beed acting around him. James smiled at the reminder that he had Lily Evans and she had him.

Lily leaned her head against James's head and James started to play with the strands of her hair absentmindedly.

'_Merlin, she's perfect._' James thought.

'_Merlin, he's perfect._' Lily thought.


	17. Kisses & Heartbreaks

It had been the beginning of December, and Lily had fallen asleep in front of the common room fire while doing her homework.

'Wake up, sweetheart.' Lily heard a soft voice say. She woke up to find herself looking straight at James.

'What are you doing here?' she asked softly.

'It's the common room. You must've fallen asleep here.'

Lily looked around. She was in fact in the common room. The sun was blazing through the curtains and she could hear the distant voices of people outside the common room.

'What time is it?'

'Almost 8, but everyone is still asleep. Do you want to go to breakfast?'

'Okay.' she tried to get up, but James couldn't take the wait and kissed her. Lily fell back into the chair and let James lean against her. She put her hand into James's hair and the other one behind his back. James had his hands behind Lily's back and her thigh. Their tongues danced together and Lily put her legs behind James's back. He moaned and held tighter to her. After a while, James started slowly kissing her neck. Then found himself needing her lips once again and went back to the snog. The kiss was fast but gentle. They broke apart after four good minutes of snogging. James hugged her and put his chin on her shoulder and kissed it. Lily kissed his ear and leaned her head against his.

'Should we get to breakfast?' Lily asked, trying to catch her breath.

'Yeah.' he nodded slowly. He too, was trying to catch his breath.

Lily took her legs off James's back and let him get up first, because he was on top of her. After James got up, holding on to Lily's hand, Lily got up too. They walked together to the Great Hall and sat next to each other in the Great Hall. Lily could of sworn that Professor Dumbledore smiled when he saw Lily and James with their hands interlocked.

'Did you see him?' Lily asked quietly, picking up her eggs.

'Who?' James asked gently.

'Professor Dumbledore.'

'Oh, yeah.' he smiled and kissed Lily on the cheek.

Lily turned her eyes towards Dumbledore and found him once again smiling at her. Lily smiled back and returned to her breakfast.

* * *

'I'm full.' James said as they made their way to the courtyard.

'Me too.' Lily admitted.

They have been walking, hands interlocked, for a few minutes, and Lily had already got a mean stare from Kitty Smith.

'What do you want to do?'

'Well, we're going to the courtyard, right? So we could just hang out there.' she suggested and James nodded.

'James!' someone said excitedly behind Lily, someone with a squeaky and annoying voice.

James and Lily turned around. 'Wha-' James began but he was interrupted by Kitty Smith's mouth on his.

After she saw Kitty and James, who was trying to get Kitty off him, Lily turned around and started to walk away quickly. Tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Lily began her way towards the Gryffindor common room, now wiping away her tears. She could hear the distant 'Lily!' but ignored it and started to run.

'What happened?' Alice and Marlene asked as they saw Lily enter the dormitory. Lily ignored them and collapsed into her bed and buried her head in her pillow.

Alice and Marlene jumped out of their beds and ran towards Lily's.

'What's wrong, darling?' Alice asked as she ran a comforting hand at Lily's back.

'Kitty Smith kissed James.' she said through her sobs.

'That bitch.' Marlene said. 'Can we go and hex her?'

'I'm not saying that you can't.'

'Good.' Marlene whispered. 'Listen Lily, she probably just wanted to upset you. You know James likes you way more than that bitch and he would prefer you. What did he do when she kissed him?'

'Well.' Lily turned her head, 'He let go of my hand. That's when I turned around and left.'

'He might have been trying to get her away from him.' Alice said.

Lily said nothing but continued to sob.

'It's going to be okay.' Marlene whispered.

'Have you had breakfast?' Alice asked.

Lily nodded, 'But you can go. I think I would need some time alone.'

Alice and Marlene nodded and left.

* * *

'What-' James tried to push Kitty away from him but as soon as their lips separated, Kitty began to kiss him again. 'The-' he began again. 'Hell!' he said, finally succeeding at pushing Kitty away from him. 'What the hell?'

'You know that Lily doesn't deserve you, James.' she began. Putting her index finder at his chest and beginning to draw imaginary hearts on his chest. James looked behind him and saw a flash of red hair disappear behind the wall.

'Get away from me!' he started to run away from Kitty to find Lily.

'Lily!' he shouted as he saw a figure going up the stairs, but as soon and he said it, the figure started to run. 'Fuck.'

He knew that Lily would be going to her dormitory, he just needed to get there somehow. He started to run towards the Gryffindor common room. When he reached it, two figures appeared from the portrait.

'What the hell is wrong with you, Potter?' Marlene asked him, shoving him in the chest.

'Why the fuck did you do that, you prick?' Alice joined.

'It was Smith. You both know that I love Lily and I would never dump her.' he said desperately.

'You love her?' Alice whispered.

Marlene and Alice both stopped shoving him and looked at him.

'Yeah.' he said, massaging his chest. 'Can I go and see Lily?'

'Okay.' Marlene said slowly. She and Alice began to walk slowly towards the Great Hall when Marlene turned around, 'Nice abs, Potter.'

'Thanks, McKinnon, but they're for Lily, not you.' he entered the common room which was empty. He turned to look at the girls dormitory staircase and the door on top. He had to get there somehow. He put his finger at the first step and it didn't turn into anything. '_If the male is in need to talk to a female, the staircase will not turn into a slide and it would let the male to climb up the stairs._' James remembered the passage from _Hogwarts: A History_. He sighed in relief and began to climb the stairs.

When he arrived at the door, he knocked. He heard some noise behind it and thought that that could be the permission to enter. He opened to door and found three beds facing him at the end of the dormitory. He could see somebody laying in the middle bed. 'Lily?' he asked softly.

Lily recognised the voice and buried her head in her pillow once again. 'What do you want?'

'To talk to you.' he said as he sat in her bed. He started to play with the strands of her hair. 'I'm sorry.'

'Sorry for kissing Kitty?'

'No, you know she kissed me. That's why I let go of your hand, I was trying to get her off. I didn't succeed until the third time I tried thought.' He leaned in and kissed the back of her head.

Lily said nothing but continued to sob.

'Are you crying?' he asked. His eyes grew wide when she nodded. He leaned in and hugged her. 'Please don't cry, Lily. You know I would never date that idiot.' he lay down next to Lily. She didn't move and let him lay there. He took her hand and pressed a kiss into it. 'I'm so sorry.'

'Me too.' she whispered. She put her head up and kissed him. James kissed back immediately. He knew he had to say that he loved her soon, but then again, he didn't want to mess up the chance he has with her.

'Stay?' she asked as the kiss broke. She looked into James's eyes. He saw that her green eyes, now look like they've been crying for days.

'Of course.' he nodded and kissed her nose. Lily close her eyes and lay on top of James. 'Lily?'

'Yeah?' she asked.

'I'm so sorry if I'm taking this too fast, but I think you need to know this.' he warned her.

She nodded. James put her chin up with his hand so she's looking into his eyes, 'I love you.' he said.

'I love you too.' she whispered, and she meant it.

Relief washed all over James.

'_She loves me_.' he thought. '_He loves me_.' she thought. He kissed her then. He tried to put as much feeling in it as possible. He wanted her to know how much he loved her, how much he didn't want her to get her, how much he will protect her and how much he never wants to let her go.

After the kiss had finished, Lily laid her head on top of James's chest and heard his heartbeat. 'I love you so much.' she told him.

'I love you so much too. I'm sorry that I didn't say it earlier, I thought it would be too fast.'

Lily smiled, 'James, we've been dating for almost a month. To me, it feels like we've been dating for months or maybe years.'

'How?'

'Because I had a small crush on you ever since the Snape incident in fifth year.'

James looked down at her and grinned. 'I knew it!' he said excitedly.

Lily laughed, gave him a quick kiss on the lips and laid back down on his chest.

'I've had a crush on you since first year.' James smiled. 'I remember when I saw you the first time at the train station, and I thought "Damn, that girl is pretty!"' Lily blushed. 'I've had a crush on you ever since.' he admitted. 'It was so painful to be seeing you everyday and thinking that I'll never have you. But now I do, and I never want to lose you. You hear me?' he whispered.

Lily nodded. 'I never want to lose you either James, and I never want you to forget that.'

James kissed the top of her head. 'I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you.'

'I love, love, love you too.'


	18. Passing Notes

'Well, hello there, love birds!' Sirius greeted James and Lily as they entered the library.

'Hello there, loner.' said James as he took a seat across Lily so a table sat between them.

'For your information, I have a beautiful girlfriend called Marlene McKinnon.'

'I'm so telling her that you said that.' Lily laughed.

'So what? A lot of girls deserve to be complimented.' Sirius gave James a pointed look.

'Oi!' he said.

'What?' Sirius asked innocently, which made Lily giggle.

'That look you gave me!' James continued.

'What look?' he said, still keeping his innocence.

'The look tha-' James was cut off by Alice and Marlene walking towards them.

'You need to be quiet!' Alice said impatiently. 'We could hear you from the opposite side of the library, and we saw Madam Pince give you death stares.'

'Let her.' Lily said, shrugging and crossing her arms.

'I'll make sure she doesn't kill you.' James said, 'I promise.'

'Aww!' said Marlene but Lily rolled her eyes.

'There you all are!' said Frank, approaching the group.

'Shh!' Alice whispered.

'Why?'

'Madam Pince will hear you.'

Frank shrugged and sat opposite Alice.

Marlene occupied Sirius's lap.

'Get a room!' James said impatiently.

'What? Jealous?' Sirius said cheekily.

'You wish.' he replied, winking at Lily.

After a few minutes of talking, James got out a parchment and a quill. He started writing on it. After he was finished, he folded the parchment and passed it to Lily.

'Don't worry, I put a charm onto it so no one else could read it except me and you.' he winked at her again.

Lily smiled and took the note.

**I love you. xx **

**-James** **xo**

Lily laughed silently and scribbled back a message.

_I love you too, James. But you do realise that all of those "x's" and "xo's" make you look like a girl?_

_-Lily x_

He rolled his eyes.

**Oh well, anything for you. x**

**P.S.- Can I at least** **put one "x" at the end? So you know I love you.**

_Everyone in the entire school probably know that you're madly in love with me, but yeah, I guess so. xx_

**Good, because I don't want someone reading these notes back and thinking that I'm gay, or something. Nothing against gays or anything. x**

_I thought you said that you put a charm onto the parchment?_

**Yeah, but the charm may fade off. x**

**P.S.- what happened to the "x"?**

_Oops, sorry. I was writing too fast and forgot. _

_xxxxxxxx_

_Better?_

**After we're finished in the library, I will make sure you give me those kisses, you know. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Okay, I don't mind that. But then you have to give me those._

_x_

**I have to problems with that. I love you. xx**

_What a surprise…xx_

**You don't love me back? xxxxxxx**

James kicked her in the ankle, which made her look up. James was wearing a very fake sad expression. He took his index finger and drew an imaginary line from his eye to his chin. Lily laughed and turned back to the parchment.

_Of course I love you! xxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

_P.S.- I love you._

_P.P.S.- I love you._

**You're so cute. xxx**

_Thanks? xx_

**That's a compliment. x**

_I kind of understood that. xx_

**Then why did you put a question mark at the end? xx**

_My quill accidentally touched the parchment when I was about to write a fool stop. xx_

**Oh okay. xx**

James was about to send her the note, but was interrupted by Sirius.

'Lovebirds! Stop passing notes!'

'You stop being annoying!' Lily shot back.

Sirius put his hand on his heart. 'I have feelings, Evans.' he said dramatically.

'Drama Queen.' she mumbled.

* * *

After the lessons had finished, Lily went to her dormitory and went through all her cabinets to try to find the notes she and James passed to each other in previous years. After a few minutes of scrabbling for the parchments, she finally got hold of what seemed like a lot of parchments tied, so they could stay together, in a elastic band. Lily picked them up and took them out of the elastic band. The first parchment of notes she saw, was some notes from 3rd year.

**All right, Evans? x**

_Now I am not_ _alright, Potter. Leave me alone. And don't write the "x's"._

**Make me. x**

_Ugh._

**Oi! That was not fair! Why did you set my bag on fire? x**

_Bag, Potter? And because you're annoying._

**Go out with me? x**

_NO._

**I bet I'll get you to go out with me, soon or later. x**

_You wish._

Lily smiled at the fact that James was right. Never in a million years, would 3rd year Lily Evans expect to be going out with James Potter. She put the parchment to the back of the pile and read another. This one was from their 5th year.

**I'm sorry about the Snivellus thing.**

_So you finally stopped with the "x" thing, have you?_

**Well, I thought that you would kill me if I did. But if you want me to…**

_Don't get cheeky with me, Potter._

**I'm still sorry.**

_It wasn't all_ _your fault_. _It was mostly Snivellus's fault, for calling me a mudblood._

**Don't say that.**

_If you haven't noticed, I wrote it, not spoke it._

**Oh well… Just don't write, think, speak or whatever of that word. Please.**

_Why?_

**Because I care about you. That's why.**

That was the end of the note from sixth year. '_He really did care._' the sixth year Lily thought.

**Hi xx**

_Potter, you do realise that Professor Flitwick will probably see you levitating a piece of parchment across the room?_

**Like you can find another way. xx**

_I just had._

**Well, transforming it into a bug isn't very creative. xx**

_Shut up. And stop with the "x's"._

**No, thanks. xx**

Lily rolled her eyes at the 1st year James.

'There you are!' Marlene announced herself present in the dorm.

'Yeah.' Lily replied quietly, not taking an eye off the notes.

'What's up?' she approached Lily and looked at what Lily was holding. 'Is that?'

'James's notes to me throughout the years.' Lily nodded and finished the sentence for her.

'That's so cute! Can I read them?'

'Sure,' Lily passed her the parchments. 'I'm going to go and take a shower. I'll see you in the common room?'

'Yeah.' Marlene managed to say through her grin.

Lily rolled her eyes, grabbed her towel and walked towards the bathroom.

* * *

Just so you know, the regular updates might not happen for the next few days/weeks. But I promise you that the week after next, I will be uploading daily.

P.S.- That doesn't mean that I wont post for a while, it just means that I might just upload once in two days because of my busy schedule.


	19. The Countdown

'You all better be near the Entrance Hall after the classes today.' Sirius told the girls as they approached the Potions classroom.

'Why?' Alice asked.

'We decided to set off tons of fireworks as it's our last day of classes before the Christmas holidays.'

'What will you do if the teachers find out that you did it?' Lily asked.

'We've got it all planned out, don't worry.' James put an arm around her shoulders and touched her nose with his index finger. Lily smiled and continued her way towards the classroom.

The group rolled their eyes at the couples interactions but continued to follow them anyway.

* * *

'To the entrance hall?'

'Yep.' The girls packed up all of their books from charms and headed to the Entrance Hall.

'Here you all are!' said Peter excitedly.

'Do the honours to count down?' Sirius asked Lily.

'Nah.' Lily shrugged.

'Why not?'

'I don't know. Marlene can do it.'

'Okay, Mar. Do the honours.' Sirius got up and pressed a kiss at her cheek. 'I got the button here, count from 10 to 1.'

'Okay… TEN, NINE, EIGHT, SEVEN, SIX, FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE!'

Sirius pressed the button and a dozen of fireworks appeared all over the place. Lily turned her head to look at all of the fireworks, but was stopped by James's lips, which caught her right when she looking around. She put her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss and James put his arms around her waist. Their tongues danced together for a while, then they heard distant celebrations from Peeves and distant shouting of Filch which was coming nearer.

'Damn.' Lily broke the kiss, grabbed James's hand and started to run up the stairs. As soon as they turned the corner, James dragged Lily towards the nearest wall and continued to kiss.

'I love you.' he said every time they broke away to get some air.

'I love you too.' she replied in a whisper.

Someone cleared their throat behind them. Without breaking the kiss, James turned Lily around so he could see who it was.

'Snivellus.' he said, breaking the kiss, but holding on to Lily anyway. 'What do you want?'

'You to get a room.'

'What happened to you and Smith? Or did you scare her away?'

'I didn't scare her away, neither did we ever snogged.' Snape said darkly. 'Lily…'

'It's Evans to you, Snape.' Lily gave him a dark look and lead James out of the corridor towards the common room. 'Git.' she muttered as she walked.

James put a comforting arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head. 'Sorry about that.'

'It's not your fault.' she pressed her head against his chest and continued walking, soon walking to the rhythm of his heart. James noticed that and smiled.

* * *

'Nice show, guys.' Lily high-fived the Marauders as they met in the Great Hall.

'Thank you, my lady.' James said, slightly bowing.

Lily laughed and went over to Remus, 'Sorry about them.'

'What are you on about?'

'I know you don't like doing the crazy loud pranks.' Lily laughed.

Remus nodded. 'Can't do much about them.' he shrugged. 'Anyway… How are you going to spend your Christmas?'

'With my family. Petunia will probably bring her boyfriend over' she sighted. 'so please, help me and send me letters or something so I won't die of boredom.' she begged.

Remus laughed, 'I'm sure James will.'

'You have to too, mister.' she said seriously.

'Fine, fine, Miss Evans.' he put up his hands in surrender, something a lot of people do around Lily nowadays.

Lily laughed.

'Who here is making my beautiful girlfriend laugh?' James butted in, which made both Lily and Remus laugh. James looked at both of them, shrugged and laughed a little himself. 'Are you going to come over at Christmas?' he asked both of them.

'Probably.' Remus said through his laugh.

'Anything to get away from my sister and her walrus of a boyfriend.' Lily managed to say.

'Good.' he kissed her cheek, 'I don't want to spend the whole time with Sirius. My family I can manage, but Sirius…'

'OI! I'm right here you know!' Sirius said across the table, where he and Peter were playing with their food.

'You're all 16, and you're still playing with food?' Lily asked them.

'Yes.' Peter shrugged.

'Boys…' Alice muttered.

'What do you want for Christmas?' James asked Lily.

'I don't know. What do you want?'

'I don't know, mostly just you being there.'

'Romantic…' Lily laughed.

'Indeed, it is.' he said, 'Mind spending a night in my bed tonight?' Lily raised her eyebrows, 'No sex. I promise.'

'Maybe.'

'What does that mean?' James laughed. 'Don't want to spend a night with your boyfriend? Snuggling up and sleeping together?'

Lily giggled. 'Maybe means that I'll think about it, but most likely, yes.'

'Great!' James got up suddenly, 'I'll take that as a yes! Now, I have to go to try to clean at least some of the surface in our dorm. See you later.' He planted a quick kiss on her lips and started to jog back to his dorm.

'So you're going to sleep with James tonight?' Sirius asked, raising his eyes with a grin.

'Nice hearing you got there. But yes.'

'Sex night.' Sirius laughed.

'No.'

'You're sure?'

'Positive.' Lily smiled.

Sirius rolled his eyes, 'Boring. Relationships without sex are boring. Wait… I feel like I said that before.'

'Indeed.' Remus said.

'Oh well… I better go and try to stop James before he starts putting roses everywhere and starts to spray perfume all over the place.' He jumped up and left, making sure to give a peck on the cheek to Marlene on the way.

'Prick.' Lily laughed.

* * *

There was a knock on the boy's dormitory at around 10 o'clock that night. Lily came in without permission, not bothered by the cheeky greetings from Sirius.

'Use protection!'

'Funny.' she said, not amused.

'Ignore him.' James said as she laid next to him at his bed. She had been in his bed only once before, when she was having nightmares about him dying. How much had changed since then.

'I am.' Lily laughed as the put her head on his chest.

'Good. To sleep then?' James reached over and turned off the last remaining lamp.

'Yeah, make sure to wake me up tomorrow before the train leaves.'

'Sure.' he kissed her on the lips, the kiss lasted for about a minute before they broke and slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

_Sorry about not publishing the chapters, but as I said, I will not be updating the chapters everyday. Sorry. My internet was down for a few hours today and I got super bored and decided to write this, also I randomly made a little video montage of all the stuff from 2012. Just random information for you all. ALSOOOO- I'm going to the Studio Tour on my birthday (1st of June- hola if you're born on the same day :) ). I'm totally going to cry my butt off when I get to the Godric's Hollow. Anyway, I'll update __whenever I feel like it. Byeee 3_


	20. Doodles & Packing

Lily and James both woke up abruptly by the feeling of something like a pen on their face. Lily tried to push away the source while James tried to hide behind the pillow.

'Get off!' Lily muttered, still not fully awake to use her full voice. 'Stop it!' she caught her voice and opened her eyes to find Sirius and Peter doodling on both her and James's faces with what looked very similar to Lily's muggle eyeliner. 'Is that?' she began.

'Yup, never knew that some kind of muggle art thing could come in useful.' Sirius said happily.

'It's my eyeliner, you git!'

'Oi, I thought that's what you called me.' James said, sitting up and smiling at Lily. She laughed at his appearance; one of them must have drawn some kind of outline around his lips and drew him a very fake-looking moustache and the other must have doodled some circles all around his face. James looked confused, 'What?'

Remus, who was standing behind the chaos, came nearer the bed with a mirror and handed it to James. His eyes widened when he looked at his reflection, 'WHAT THE-'

'No swearwords.' Peter said sarcastically, putting his hands to his ears for an dramatic input.

'WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THIS?'

'Well, it was Remus's idea.' Peter began, shuffling his feet uncomfortably.

'NO IT WASN'T!' now it was Remus's time to shout.

'Fine, it was my idea. But you must admit, it is funny.'

'It would have been if you actually drew something more than just a line on Lily's chin.' James shot back.

'Oi!' Lily pushed him off the bed. James got up quickly and kissed her shoulder.

'Just kidding.'

Lily used a spell to remove all of the makeup off her and James's face.

'Awww!' Sirius said miserably, 'I thought we put a permanent sticking charm to his face.' He flopped onto his bed.

'You can't stick muggle makeup to your face forever.' Lily informed him. 'And anyway, how did you even find it?'

'Mar gave it to us.'

'So it was her idea!'

'No, we asked her for it and she gave us. We told her that you needed it.'

'Oh. Anyway, we need to get packing and get ready.'

James groaned and put his chin on her shoulder. 'Can't you stay?'

'I can, I've packed everything last night, all I have to do is get ready. But you' she put her finger on his nose, 'you have to pack.' James groaned again, 'I can help if you want.'

'YES!' he shouted, kissing her on the cheek.

'You're still going to do most of the packing.'

'I know, but at least I'll spend more time with you.'

Lily rolled her eyes and got up from the bed. 'I'll be back in a few minutes, so you' she pointed to James, 'better get changed and start packing. Same goes to you three.'

'Yes ma'am.'

* * *

'I'M BACK!' Lily announced loudly as she entered the boys dormitory once again. She looked around the room and found James, already changed, packing. So are the others. Lily smiled and went over to James's bed to help him. She picked up the shirt he had laid in his closet, folded it carefully and put it into his suitcase. After five minutes, she realised that they are packing the muggle way. She got up and murmured the incantation, then all of the boys's clothing and sweets had been packed safely in their trunk.

'Ahh!' Peter shouted.

'Oh, sorry. Forgot to warn you.' Lily shrugged and grabbed a chocolate frog.

'Thanks!' Sirius smiled. She opened the Chocolate Frog, looked at the card.

'Merlin… Got five of him, are any of you missing him?'

'ME!' Remus jumped up from under his bed, checking for any left over clothes.

Lily laughed and handed the card over to Remus.

'So, what are you guys going to do over the holidays?' Lily took a bite out of the frog.

'James and I are probably going to play Quidditch every day.' Sirius said.

'And I'm going to Spain.' Peter shrugged.

'I'm going to France.' Remus said lastly.

'Cool, which part of it?'

'I think Paris.' Remus said, looking up at the ceiling trying to remember. 'Yeah.' he looked back down.

'Awesome! Bring me something.' Lily said.

'I was already planning to.' Remus laughed.

'Good.' Lily put her arm on Remus's shoulder and ate the rest of the chocolate she had. 'Want the rest?' Lily asked James.

'Sure.'

She threw him the rest of the frog as she walked towards him.

'So…' Lily began the conversation awkwardly.

'We have like half an hour to kill.' Sirius muttered.

'Kitchens?'

'Definitely' everyone replied.

* * *

'Whoever found the passageway to the kitchens is a genius.' Lily said, her mouth full of scrambled eggs.

'That would be moi.' James said before any of the other boys would steal the credit.

'Where's Marlene and Alice?' Remus asked,

'They had to leave early.' Lily replied.

'Why?'

'Alice needed to be back because she and her parents are going to Australia the muggle way. Airplanes. And Marlene, the same thing but she's going to Turkey.'

'A lot of people are going abroad this year.' Sirius pointed out.

'It's probably because they don't want their birthday ruined by You-Know-Who and stuff.' Peter murmured.

Everyone nodded and continued to eat their food in silence.

* * *

'Hurry up!' Lily shouted as she and James ran, hand in hand, towards the Hogwarts Express with the rest of the Marauders running behind them. 'All ready?'

'Yup.' Remus said joyfully. 'On we go!'

They climbed up onto the carriage and found an empty compartment, still catching their breath. They settled in and waited until the Trolley Witch came over selling sweets. When she came, they bought loads of Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bott's, Cauldron Cakes and other sweets. They payed for it and ate happily for the rest of the journey. Once in a while they would start talking about future prank ideas, soon after which, Peter fell asleep and fell to the floor. No one bothered to wake him up until the train had arrived at the King's Cross station.

'Write as soon as you get home.' James kissed her full on the lips as they boy stepped out of Platform 9 3/4.

'James, you told me this like ten times already.' Lily giggled.

'Just reminding you.' He smiled at her. 'Come over to my house during Christmas?'

'I'm sure you asked me this before. But yeah, sure.'

'Good.' He hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head. 'I love you so much.'

'I love you too.' Lily smiled at the speed James's heartbeat was going. 'Okay.' she said. James let go of her and let her speak. 'I'll have to go now, so I'll send you a letter when I get home, okay?'

'Yeah.' She leaned in and caught his lips, he responded with a much deeper kiss than she expected, she leant over the wall on Platform 10 for support. After a few seconds, they broke.

'I'm going to miss you so fucking much.'

* * *

**Just tomorrow, Wednesday then my school (for me) is over for 2 weeks, but on Thursday I have a Netball tournament for the entire day (that's why it's only 3 days for me this week, for the others it's 4 but for people who do netball it's 3. mwahahahaha) and then I have 2 weeks to write more chapters! Yay. **


	21. The Potter's

_**Dear James,**_

_**I promised that I would write when I arrive back home, so I am. **_

_**Tuney had been a complete bitch to me so far (I know it's only been half an hour) because I set off some frog-spawns in her bedroom. **_

_**She's also pretty mad because I groaned when she told me she's bringing her boyfriend over during Christmas AND New Year.**_

_**Like, isn't Christmas enough? **_

_**Anyway, miss you and you better write a lot, because life without magic is pretty boring. **_

_**Love, Lily. x**_

'Have you finished writing to your freak boyfriend?' Petunia shouted through the wall.

'He's not a freak, but yes. I have.' Lily shouted back.

'Are you going to use the normal postal service or are you going to use your owl?'

'Owl, duh.'

'Ugh…'

* * *

James heard a knock outside his bedroom window, he turned around to find a fancy-looking Snowy Owl outside. He ran up to the window and let it in. As soon as the owl settled on top of his desk, he untied the letter from it's legs and carried the owl to the cage where his own owl was sleeping.

'Don't worry, he's friendly.' he assured him.

He turned back to the letter and recognised the neat handwriting, he smiled and opened it carefully, making sure not to rip any piece of it.

Five minutes later, James was halfway through writing his own letter.

**Dearest Lily, **

**Thanks for keeping your promise and I see that you got some of my mischief, so you can't blame me for doing pranks anymore. HA-HA.**

**You should come over at Christmas and New Year if you want, my parents are probably going to ask me to ask you anyway. **

**Anyway (see? You're picking up my mischief and I'm picking up your way of writing), I promise you that I will write you everyday. If it annoys you, sorry but tough. **

**Love You, James xx**

'Was that Lily?' Sirius asked from the other side of the room where he was eating some sweets.

'Yeah.' James said, Sirius could hear the smile on his lips even though he couldn't see him face.

'Good for you.' he laughed.

* * *

_**James,**_

_**I would love to get away from Tuney and her walrus boyfriend, so yeah, sure. Pick me up somewhere.**_

_**And no, I wouldn't mind you sending letters to me everyday, that would actually be pretty romantic. **_

_**Lily x**_

* * *

**Lovely Lily, **

**I will pick you up on the day before Christmas Eve at the nearest park by your house at 10am. Don't worry, I'll take you home before Christmas morning so you don't have to worry about that. **

**I CAN'T WAIT!**

**James xxxxxxx**

* * *

_**James x,**_

_**What are you so exited about?**_

_**Lily, sending you the shortest letter I've ever sent. xxxx**_

* * *

**Lily xx,**

**Nothing, I just have some plans, so you're going to have to trust me. **

**James, same. xxxxxxxx**

* * *

'LILY! JAMES IS HERE!' her mum shouted from the first floor.

'Coming!' she said as she jumped around her room trying to pull on her boot.

She jumped down the stairs, when she reached the landing she saw the grinning face of James Potter. She ran up to him and hugged him. When the connection was made, it felt like relief, for both James and Lily. They both missed the others touch, sound, smell, literally everything, and finally (after just a couple of days) they are together again.

'Hey.' James whispered, his voice muffled by Lily's hair.

'Hey.' she whispered back.

'Missed you.'

'Missed you too.'

'You ready?' he pulled back.

'Yep, where are we going.'

'Just to the park.'

'Cool.'

Lily was hoping that it wouldn't be some big place or a big surprise. She wanted something simple, and thankfully, she got her wish.

After Lily and James apparated to the wizard park, James took her hand and started to walk through the snow.

Every tree was covered in snow and there was some ice on the ground, just like a normal winter should be. As they walked, they passed a bench which coincidentally had Severus Snape sitting on it. They gave him a dark look and continued walking through the rest of the park.

'It's not much, but I just wanted to spend sometime with you, outside school I mean.' he explained.

Lily nodded and kissed him on the cheek, 'Thanks.' her hot breath against his cold skin.

James pulled Lily over towards the nearest tree and caught her lips in his. His hands travelled along her back and her hair, while hers were travelling the same places but on James's body.

'I wanted to do that for so long.' he breathed as he started kissing her neck.

'Me too.' she caught her breath and wrapped her legs around his waist.

They continued to kiss for minutes, trying to taste each other, and feeling their bodies heat against each other.

They broke apart and looked into each others eyes. They both laughed and they both spent the next minute trying to neaten their clothes and hair.

* * *

'So, will you be coming over on or after Christmas?' James asked. 'Actually…' James had an idea. 'Do you want to go over to my house? You can sleep over and stuff like that!'

'Like a sleepover?' Lily laughed.

'Nah, that's for girls, just hanging out.' James took both of her hands and looked at her.

'Are you serious?' she asked.

'No, I'm James. But Sirius will be there.'

Lily smacked him on top of his head with her hand.

'Yes, I'm being serious.' James replied.

'I'll need to go back home to get some stuff then.'

'We can apparate and I'll wait.'

'Perfect, what time is it?'

'Only 3 o'clock, but it's the sunset.'

'Do you wanna go now?'

'Sure.'

* * *

'So this is my room.' Lily said as she led James to her room upstairs. 'My parents are going away on Christmas anyway, to Vernon's house. So thank god I have an excuse.'

'This is great.' James said, 'I expected you to have everything pink and with teddy bears.'

'That's for either girly girls or toddlers.'

'Agreed. I'll wait here?' he sat on the bed.

'Great, I'll be only a few minutes.'

She rushed off towards her bathroom, grabbing a bag on the way. She got her toothbrush, comb, ran back to her room and grabbed some clothes. When James wasn't looking (which didn't happen a lot, as he was still amazed that he has Lily Evans as her girlfriend), Lily put her present for him. She also packed Sirius's present and a special present for the Potter's.

'Ready?' she asked.

'Well, I had nothing to pack for, but yeah.' he got up and kissed Lily.

* * *

They apparated in front of a big mansion, which Lily thought must be the Potter's Manor.

'Here we are then.' he said.

He took her hand and led her into the house.

'Hello James, and is it Lily?' said Dorea Potter as she saw both of them approach her.

'Yes, miss.' Lily shook her hand.

'You can call me Dorea, dear. James talked so much about you, he was so exited when you both started dating.'

'MUM!' James said loudly,

'Sorry, dear.'

'Can Lily stay over tonight?' he asked.

'Of course, of course! We have a spare bedroom upstairs.' James grabbed Lily's hand and led her to the staircase. 'Charlus is at the ministry. Emergency call for the Auror meeting, he should be back by eight.'

James nodded and Lily smiled at Dorea, then left.

'Sorry about her.' James said as he took her to a bedroom across the hall from his own. 'Sirius is probably at Remus's, you can leave your stuff here.'

Lily nodded and put her bag to the floor near the door.

'Now…' James said, taking her hands into his once more. He leant in and kissed her. Their tongues dancing, taking less than a second to breathe. Their bodies close together, with their hands together.

They broke apart again as they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. It was Sirius.

'Oh, hello there Evans.' he smirked.

'Hey.'

'Not interrupting anything, am I?' he said cheekily.

James sighted and led the way out of the room. Lily took the chance to punch Sirius lightly on the shoulder as she walked past him.

When all three of them were out of the room. James turned back to Lily.

'House tour?'

'Sure.'

James turned around, 'Hop on then.'

Lily laughed and jumped onto his back.

* * *

**AN: Okay, so I made up the whole "Wizard's Park", (at least I've never heard of it) it's typically a park where only witches and wizards can go (duh), it's also hidden to Muggles, kind of like Hogwarts. Other news, I'm on my holidays for TWO WEEKS. I'm planning to work on a one-shot and on this. **


	22. Doctor Who?

'Wake up, sweetheart.' said a soft voice in Lily's right ear. Lily moved away fr om the source of the voice.

'No…' she mumbled. 'This bed is too comf y.'

'I bet my bed is more comfy.' James whis pered, he moved the hair which was cover ing her face. 'C'mon, hurry up.'

'Why?'

'My parents had an emergency auror meeti ng again, and they left us some breakfas t. I trusted Sirius to not eat all of th e food when I left.'

Lily opened her eyes wide, 'That's bad.' she said sitting up. 'Really bad. He li kes his food.'

She rolled off her bed, giving James a q uick kiss on the lips. 'Good morning.' s he went to her bag and took out an overs ized grey sweater and put it on.

'Let's go.' James said, grabbing her han d and almost jogging down the stairs.

When they arrived in the dining room, th ey had found it almost empty by Sirius, who was still midway in eating some scra mbled eggs.

'OI! I asked you to save us some food.' James exclaimed.

'C'mon mate, did you really think I woul dn't eat anything? Even a little bit?' S irius laughed, 'Also, I'm in a hurry.'

'How's that?'

'Me and McKinnon are going to the muggle cinema.' he shrugged, 'Don't really und erstand it, but whatever.'

'That reminds me!' Lily remembered, 'Do you guys have a television?'

'A what?' Sirius asked.

'Yes, it's in the lounge.' James said, h elping himself to some toast.

'Good, the new Doctor Who Christmas Spec ial is on today, don't know why it's so late this year.' Lily said excitingly, t aking an apple from the table.

'Doctor Who?' James asked.

'Yep' she replied happily.

'No, I mean, Doctor Who who?'

'Oh… He's a time lord and he has a TARDI S and stuff.'

'TARDIS?' Sirius asked blankly.

'Time and Relative Dimension in Space'

'Still doesn't make sense.'

'You'll see it later, you'll understand. '

'Good, because right now, I understand n othing of it.'

* * *

'HURRY UP! HURRY UP! HURRY UP!' Lily jum ped around James's room as he put on a s weater to match Lily's, the house was ge tting slightly colder.

'Okay, okay.' he laughed at his girlfrie nd's excitement.

Moments later, they came in to the loung e and Lily jumped right to the TV standi ng near the window. James saw her press a couple of buttons on the remote and th e box, he himself didn't really understa nd it, only his dad did.

'YAY!' Lily said as she found the right channel. James's eyes looked at the corn er of the screen and found the BBC logo. 

'Cool…' he said amazed, 'So this is what muggles use?'

'Yep! Now shush!' she jumped down to the couch next to James, just as the theme song started to play.

'Is that the TARDIS?' he whispered.

'Yep!' Lily said through her smile.

* * *

'That was bloody brilliant.' James said as they entered his room.

'Agreed.' Lily jumped onto his bed and i mpersonated some characters from the epi sode, which made James laugh.

After a couple of minutes of messing aro und, the conversation had somehow began on the war.

'It's horrible.' she whispered.

'Know this.' he said, taking Lily's hand . 'I'll protect you no matter what, or d ie trying.'

The way he said the sentence had made Li ly tear up and wrap her arms around him. 

'Same goes for me.' she whispered. 'I lo ve you, and don't ever forget that.'

James pulled his head back, just to see her face, they looked at each other for a moment, then their lips collided. Jame s pushed Lily back carefully and slowly, so he was on top of her. He deepened th e kiss, took one hand to her hair and th e other to her thigh.

Lily moaned at his actions and took one of her own hands into his hair and the o ther behind his back and pulled him clos er so James was literally lying on her.

He could feel her heart, he could fell h er everything now. His hand left her thi gh and went to her cheek, to even deepen the kiss, then slowly carried it down h er arm so his lips can take over at her neck. Lily moaned and crossed her legs a round his lower body. His hands slowly r eached her thigh area, left to move towa rds the hem of her pyjama shorts and pul led them down. His hand travelled along her panty line and he rubbed his hand ag ainst the material which separated his h and and her skin. Lily's moans encourage d him to go on further. Lily's hands tra velled down to the hem of his pyjamas an d pulled them down as well, leaving them both in their tops and underwear.

His hands slowly pulled off her underwea r, still sucking on her neck he moved ba ck to her lips, he then inserted one fin ger into her and started thrusting it in to her. Her body left the mattress to he lp his fingers move even deeper into her . Soon enough, his second finger joined the first one and they both thrusted int o her. Lily, meanwhile, took off James's boxers and began stroking him.

'Are you sure about this? I don't want t o do this if your not ready.' he said to her ear.

Lily nodded, 'Of course I do. I love you so much.'

James joined their lips once again. He t ook his fingers out of her and Lily, fee ling the emptiness, moved closer to be r eady. Just as she was helping him in, th ey heard footsteps coming up the stairs. They were almost inches away, they both said 'Shit!' and James, hastily, moved off her to pull up his pyjamas and boxer s. Lily, doing the same thing, had appre ciated that they didn't pull the clothes completely off, so it was easier to pul l them back on. With a flick of his wand , James cleaned his fingers, and kissed her. 'I love you,' he said, during the s econds they had to catch their breath.

'I love you too.'

'UGH! Get a room!' Sirius bellowed when he came into the room.

'If you haven't noticed,' James said, st ill not stopping the kissing, 'We are in a room, which is not yours.'

'Bleh… Fine. See you later, love birds.' Sirius pretended to step out of the roo m, when in reality, he ran up to the bed and jumped on top of them both.

'AGH! GET OFF!' James exclaimed. 'PADFOO T!'

'Sorry, couldn't help it.' he grinned ba ck. Sirius moved into the middle of Jame s and Lily, put his arms around their sh oulders and said. 'Dinner time.'


	23. Christmas & More Than You Know

Lily, James and Sirius woke up in the lounge by the knocking at the front door. James was the first to wake up and he went over to open the door.

'Who is it?' Sirius asked in a sleepy voice.

'Hey Moony!' James said excitedly. 'My parents sent their patronus carrying a message last night saying that they might not be here all day, but Lily, Sirius and I are here! Come in!' he said standing back to let Remus in.

'Oh, sorry about your parents.' he patted James on the back. 'Hey Padfoot, Lily.' he smiled pleasantly at them.

'Oh, Moony.' Sirius said sitting up in his chair, 'I think I've found a boggart in one of my drawers, can you help me to get rid of it?'

'Um, sure I guess. Now?'

'Yep.'

* * *

'Here's the sucker.' Sirius announced as Remus followed Sirius into his room.

'Ah, okay.' Remus said, taking out his wand from his back pocket.

'Don't let Mad-Eye catch you with your wand in your back pocket, you know how he gets.'

'Yeah, yeah. Wand's ready?'

Sirius nodded and stood next to Remus. Remus opened the drawer with a flick of his wand, and a figure started to rise from it. It looked like a grey swirl floating in the air, then it finally turned into a-

'Slug?' Sirius laughed.

'It must be confused.' Remus joined in, 'Not very frightening, is it?'

'Nope,' Sirius got his wand ready and said 'Riddikulus.' and a miniature Santa Hat and Santa beard had appeared on the slug. Remus laughed even louder and with another swish of his wand, the boggart exploded quietly.

'There you go.' he said through his laugher. 'We should go back to James and Lily, before they start thinking we're having some kind of love-affair.'

'Ew!' Sirius laughed, 'No offence or anything, but your not my type.'

Remus put a hand to his heart dramatically, 'Why must you hurt me this way?'

Sirius laughed even more and led the way back to the lounge.

* * *

'PRESENT TIME!' James roared as they finished their breakfast.

'Yay!' Sirius said excitedly and ran towards their muggle Christmas Tree.

James was the first to open his presents, his first one was from Remus: a book about Quidditch, another about Aurors (James always wanted to be one) and another one Lily, suspiciously, wasn't allowed to see, he thanked Remus with a brotherly hug then went to open a present from Sirius, it was a small mirror, which Sirius explained could be used for talking, Sirius had the other set of the mirror so all he had to do is say the others names and they will be able to phone them. Again, he got up and thanked Sirius. Lily's present was probably James's favourite. No, it wasn't because he never got any Christmas presents from her and that he always used to buy her presents. But it was his favourite because he could see she had put a lot of thought into it. The present came in three parts, the first one was a photo album, there was also a polaroid photo camera which went with it. The third part of the present was a little book in which they could send messages to each other. He hugged her the longest and gave her a kiss. The first picture he ever took was of them four together in front of the Christmas tree, and he immediately put the picture into the album.

Sirius and the others had opened their presents while James opened his, occasionally standing up to hug the person who they got their present from.

Sirius got: a dog leach (which made Sirius laugh) and a bunch of dog treats, from both James and Remus, a book from Lily on how to cook ('I saw you cooking for one of your Muggle Studies exams, you almost set the whole place on fire), and some sweets from James's parents/his parents (he calls James's parents his own too).

Remus had received: A whole box set of books from Lily (which was one of the best presents he got, because the books were all written by his favourite author), another bunch of books from James and Sirius, some Chocolate Frogs from his parents and a bunch of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans from James's parents.

Lily got: some books from Remus (they include some muggle books), some sweets from Sirius and even more sweets from James's parents. Her last but not least present was from James, he gave her a necklace locket which had a picture of a doe and a stag engraved inside, beside it says "LE+JP". What she doesn't know is that when James and Lily will be married, the "E" on the locket would turn into a "P" too, at least that's what the charm told James it would do. He also gave her a Quidditch sweater (which he also charmed it to make it smell like his 24/7) and on the back of it, it said "Potter" which Lily was very glad about.

James and Lily had received their presents from their parents before Christmas, her parents even gave Sirius, Remus and James one before the day.

* * *

'Best. Christmas. Ever.' Sirius said as he helped himself to another mince pie.

'You should calm down on the food, or you might blow up.' Lily said, she kept playing with her new necklace every so often absentmindedly, James always smiled when he caught her at it.

'Worrying if my abs are going to fade away?' Sirius smirked.

'OI!' James exclaimed.

'No, what I am worrying about is if Marlene would still go out with you if when you come back you won't be able to fit through the entrance hall doors.'

Sirius shrugged and continued to eat.

* * *

Lily had spent almost her entire night playing Wizard's Chess with Remus then talking to James through the book that she gave him that morning.

**Are you wearing the sweater I gave you? **

**xx**

_Obviously xxx_

**Do you like it? xxx**

_I hate repeating stuff, but, obviously. xxxxxx_

**Guess what? xxxxxxx**

_Er, what? xxxx_

**I love you xxxxx**

_Love you too xxx_

**Can't get over the fact that I can say that without you ending up punching me! xxxxxxx**

_James, it's been how many months? A lot. You should get used to it. If you don't want to, I have my wand on the bedside table and I can easily sneak into your room and hex you to pieces. xxxxx_

**I would be glad if you ignored the hexing part but sneaked over here anyway. xxxxxx**

_Why? xx_

**Sex, obviously. We were so close last time. xxxx**

_I know… We can't do it now, Sirius and Remus sleep in the room on either side of yours. We'll be too loud. xxx_

**What if I come over to your bedroom, then? xxxxx**

_Can't, your parents said they would be coming back. But promise you what, we will do it when we're back at Hogwarts. xxxx_

**But it's so long away… xxxxxx**

_Not really, only a week left. xxx_

**Pshh… fine. xxx**

Lily heard James's door open and heard her own one open too. Soon enough James landed on top of her and started snogging. Even though she could feel him hard, they couldn't do it right now.

'We can't do this right now.' she whispered.

'I didn't come here for sex. I came here to ask you if I could sleep here.' he whispered into her ear.

'Definitely.' Lily felt the grin on his lips while they were kissing, and James slowly rolled off her and next to her.

He wrapped his arms around her and felt her head against his chest. He kissed the top of her head and said 'I love you so much, Lily Evans. More than you know.'

'I love you too, James Potter. Way more than you know.'

* * *

_**A/N- I was re-reading the Harry Potter books (again) and I've just finished reading Prisoner of Azkaban, and I thought, why not write about the time Remus said he saw a snail boggart when it tried to frighten two people. So there you go. To the person who asked me who was it who knocked Lily out, you will find out later. **_


	24. The Beginning of 1977

The rest of the holiday season, came by in a blur. James's parent's did not return until two days after the New Year, though they did write a letter to them, telling them that they're fine and no need to worry. Not that James was worrying, according to him his parent's had been on a mission for longer, thought it did not calm Lily down with her worries.

* * *

**31st December 1976**

'Prongs, are you ready?' called Sirius from downstairs. He and Lily had been waiting for James to try to brush his hair, no matter how many times they said that is impossible.

James gave up on the idea of his hair ever being flat and set off downstairs.

'Where are we going again?' Lily asked.

'To the Ministry. They always host some kind of New Year's party.' Sirius said while he grabbed his coat.

James and Sirius were wearing black suits for the party, and Lily was wearing a nice turquoise dress, knee length, which according to Sirius and James, looked well on her.

They stepped out of the manor, then Lily remembered.

'Where are the rest of the marauders?'

'Well, Peter is away on a holiday, and Remus,' James glanced at Sirius, 'is ill.' he ended firmly.

Lily raised her eye brows, then shrugged. 'Shame it happened on the New Years Eve.'

'Yeah…' James and Sirius said in union.

* * *

'This is beautiful.' said Marlene as she found them at the party. It was in fact beautiful. There were flying candles, just like in the Great Hall, the walls were painted gold in some of the rooms and the other midnight blue. There were about 1000 people at the party and the rooms, as big as they were, were crowded. 'Alice and Frank are already gone to one of the balconies to snog.' Marlene continued, 'I don't blame them, the room they were in had the Amortentia potion open in a cauldron.' she rolled her eyes.

James raised his eyebrows and tugged at Lily's hand. 'What?' she asked.

'Want to go to that room?'

'If you want to.' she shrugged.

He grinned and pulled her away towards the room in front of them.

'Love birds.' Sirius muttered as he watched Lily and James walking away.

* * *

The sun had set and Remus Lupin set off across his large back garden to the tree which reminded him of the Whomping Willow. He sighted and touched the base of it with the nearest stick. The tree froze and he was able to walk inside. When he was inside, he slowly turned around to look at the sky.

'Happy New Year.' he said gloomily. He sighted once again, turned around, and kept walking inside.

It will be another painful night of being a werewolf for Remus Lupin.

* * *

'What do you smell?' James asked curiously as they approached the cauldron.

'Umm…' she sniffed the air, 'I smell… new books, butterbeer, smell of fire, and a man's cologne.'

'I never knew you liked my cologne.' James wrapped one of his hands around her waist.

'Shut up.' she shoved him lightly, so he wouldn't be able to let go of her, 'What do you smell?'

'I smell… the smell of your shampoo,' he nudged her side with his knuckles on his free hand. 'I also smell a smell of books and a brand new broomstick.'

'A brand new broomstick?' she laughed.

'Oi!' he grabbed her waist with his other hand so he was now facing her, 'Don't tease me.' he said while his lips were a breath away from Lily's.

'Just kiss me already.' She rolled her eyes and James gladly followed her instructions. He somehow managed to lead them to a free balcony without breaking the kiss. When Lily felt the cold wind against her skin she broke the kiss to look around. 'It's beautiful.' she whispered as she stared at the thousands of lights below and across from her. Every light resembled a street lamp, car and home. It looked like the ground was shimmering.

James hugged her from behind then realised that her skin was cold. He slowly took off his coat and put it onto Lily's shoulders.

'Don't worry, I have a blazer on and I'm boiling anyway.' he whispered in her neck as he hugged her again. Lily took a deep breath when she felt her breath on her neck and James started to slowly kiss it. She suddenly spun around and caught his lips in hers. She could feel his grin forming at his lips and heard him mutter 'Nice move' when they took a breath. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

Then broke the kiss when they heard the shouting of people: 'TEN!'

'This reminds me of the time you and the guys decided to fill the corridors with fireworks.' She said

'Oh yeah.' He smiled at the memory, 'Never got caught that time.'

'NINE! EIGHT! SEVEN!'

Then Sirius and Marlene had joined them on the balcony.

'Don't mind us.' Sirius said.

James laughed but moved over so Marlene and Sirius had more space.

'SIX! FIVE! FOUR!'

'Want to kiss?' he asked.

'Sure.' Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into another kiss.

'THREE! TWO! ONE!' The fireworks from below started to erupt. Blue ones, Red ones, Yellow ones.

Their tongues danced together then they broke the kiss again.

'I can proudly say that I kissed Lily Evans between two different years.' he grinned.

'So romantic.' she rolled her eyes.

After a few minutes the fireworks had stopped and the guests started to apparate back to their homes.

'Ready?' Sirius said, hand in hand with Marlene. 'By the way, Marlene is staying with us.'

'Ready.' James and Lily said in union.

* * *

'That party was awesome!' Marlene informed as they went up the stairs to the bedrooms.

'Agree.' the rest said.

'Okay, me and Marlene will be in my room.' Sirius winked, 'And you two, in James's.'

Lily was about to say that she was fine in her own room but James interrupted.

'No worries, have a… good one?'

'Don't worry.' Sirius grinned and walked away with Marlene waving goodnight to Lily.

Before Sirius had led Marlene into his room, James had already started to drag her to his room.

'Don't worry about getting changed. I usually just sleep in whatever clothes I'm already in, when I'm too lazy to change that is.' he said.

Lily walked to the other side of the bed and laid down next to him, her head on his chest, and her arms around his waist.

'Good night love.' James kissed the top of her head, as he usually does.

'Good night, I love you.'

'I love you too.'

* * *

**_A/N: This is what happens when my internet decides to stop working, with some help of the Tumblr daily-post limit. Without them, this chapter: _**

**_1. Wouldn't be written_**

**_2. Wouldn't be out so early._**

**_Also, the gift that James receives and Lily wasn't allowed to look, is supposed to be a surprise for later. _**

**_P.S.- I was so pissed off when I realised that there wasn't an actual full moon on that date, so I made it up. Don't kill me. _**

**_Next Chapter: Back at Hogwarts, _****maybe****_ some Quidditch and drama._**


	25. Cheats and Truths

It was Wednesday night, 3 days after everyone was back at Hogwarts, and Lily Evans was having her nightmares once again, in which James was being constantly tortured.

At that exact night, Bertha Jorkins had started sleepwalking, only this time it had been different. Usually she just walked around her common room, but that night she stepped out of the common room and walked all the way to the Gryffindor common room. She was still fully sleepwalking but she somehow was able to guess the password.

'Hogsmeade?' she asked the Fat Lady as she approached the painting. The Fat Lady, who was sleeping, didn't open her eyes to look at Bertha and just opened the portrait hole. Bertha walked in slowly looked around, and made up her sleeping mind. She turned slightly and went up towards the boy's dormitories. Slowly, step by step, she made her way up. When she reached the first door, she opened it quietly and walked in. It seemed like there was about 4 beds with 4 people sleeping on each. As soon as she saw the beds, she walked towards the middle bed and slowly laid onto it, whoever she way laying next to, didn't wake up but sensed the new heat so they slowly turned towards her, fully asleep, and snuggled next to the source of heat.

Lily got up from her bed, and slowly left her dormitory, making sure that Marlene and Alice won't wake up. When she entered the common room, she noticed the fire was still alight which means that someone had recently been in here. She didn't think of it too much and continued her way up to the boys dormitory. She went up the staircase which strangely smelt like a girly perfume. She shrugged and opened the door. She knew which bed was James's, the middle one. As she approached the bed, she saw two bumps on the bed, which looked like there was two people occupying it. She stopped and she was sure she felt her eyes tear up when she saw a figure with long hair, which couldn't be James's, move a little and put an arm around the second figure which Lily knew was James. She came a little closer, trying not to sob, and looked closer to the figures. She recognised Bertha Jorkins at once. Lily slowly wiped her eyes and found a spare piece of parchment on James's bed side table and a quill. She wrote 2 simple sentences..

_I'm having the nightmares again, but you seem to busy. Thanks… -Lily_

And with that, she left the note laying on the desk and almost ran out of the room. On the way down the stairs, she almost tripped as she tried to wipe her eyes.

* * *

'WHAT. THE. FUCK!?' James shouted as he woke up to the sight of Bertha's hair on his face. He got up quickly and stared at her.

'Oh my god James, I'm so so sorry! I must had sleepwalked all the way here.' she got up, apologised again and left without further ado.

'What happened?' Remus asked from James's right.

'Bertha fucking Jorkins sleepwalked all the way here during the night.'

'HA!' Sirius laughed from his bed.

'Shut up!' James turned around and his eyes noticed some writing on the piece of parchment on his desk. He read the parchment, 'Fuck!' he noticed the tear smudges on the parchment, 'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!'

'What's up?' Sirius asked.

'Lily was having the nightmares again and she must have came over here during the night and saw Jorkins.'

'What nightmares?' Remus asked.

'Of me getting killed and tortured.' he said, not taking an eye away from the parchment. 'I have to go and find her.'

'You can't, she's probably sleeping.'

'She maybe cried herself to sleep.' Sirius muttered, which didn't make James feel any better.

* * *

'THAT CHEATING LITTLE SCUM!' Marlene shouted.

'THAT FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!' Alice added, it was rare for Alice to swear, so it came almost as a shock to Marlene and Lily.

'So they were both in his bed?' Marlene asked, running a hand on Lily's back.

Lily nodded, 'He even snuggled closer to her.' her voice muffled by her pillow.

'I'm going to fucking kill him.'

'Do you want us to bring you some breakfast? I'll make sure to punch James on the way.'

Lily simply nodded and was surprised that her friends knew her so well.

* * *

As Alice arrived at the Great Hall, she spotted James and the Marauders right away. James, looking depressed, was already looking at her, it seems like he was waiting for Lily to come in.

'Alice-' he began as she approached.

'She f-ing loved you!' she shouted, not saying the full word incase the teachers were listening, which they were. 'And you just didn't care!'

'There's been-'

SMACK.

Alice slapped James right on his cheek. Silence had erupted in the hall. Everyone's eyes were on Alice and James.

'Miss Prewett!' came shoutings from Professor McGonagall. 'To my office! Quickly!'

Alice gave James a dirty look and followed McGonagall out of the Great Hall.

* * *

'You SLAPPED him?' Marlene asked as Alice explained what happened, 'Like an actual slap?'

'Yup. Then I got detention with McGonagall for the rest of the month.'

'Not that bad, you could've been expelled.' Lily said.

'But I wasn't.' Alice pointed out with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

Marlene and Alice smiled at each other , and Lily gave them a weak smile back.

'C'mon Lils, he's a cheating little scum. I'm sure there are loads of other boys you would like in the castle.'

'True,' Lily nodded, 'But there was something different about him…'

'I like the use of past sentence right there.' Marlene smiled.

'Me too.'

* * *

'LILY!' James shouted as he found her walking towards the library. He put the Marauders Map back in his pocket and ran after her. 'Lily!' he grabbed her wrist to turn her around. When she turned around, her wand was already in her hand, she was not sure if this was going to work, but she tried anyway.

'Expelliarmus!' she pointed to James's hand. And thankfully, his hand immediately let go of hers due to the spell. 'Don't you dare.'

She turned around and walked away. James wasn't going to give up that fast.

'It was a misunderstanding!' James begged. 'She somehow sleepwalked into the dorm.'

'A likely story.' she shot back.

'It's the truth. Lily, please let me explain.'

'No, I gave you a chance, and guess what? You blew it. So, no James, I'm not going to listen to your lies again.' she ran up the stairs and James followed her.

'You're my girlfriend, please listen.'

'WAS your girlfriend, James. As in not any more.' And with that she entered the library and found her friends. James, not being allowed to go in the library because he set off dung bombs the last time he was there before the holidays, was dragged out by Madam Pince.

'Shit…' he said when Pince was out of the earshot.

* * *

**2 days later**

Two days after the "cheating" drama, all contact Lily and James exchanged was his constant looks over to Lily's table during the classes.

'Lily?' she hear a voice say behind her when she was sitting at the library.

'What?' she snapped and turned around to find Remus standing near her table, 'Oh, sorry. Thought you were someone…else…' she turned back around and quickly wiped her tears away with the back of her hand, pretending to move a strand of hair out of her eyes.

'Er, it's about James…'

'Ugh… I already know! I loved him, he cheated, it's over.'

'He didn't cheat on you! Jorkins was sleepwalking and somehow ended up in James's bed.' Madam Pince gave them a look which plainly says 'Be quiet.' so Lily and Remus lowered their voices.

'"Somehow"' she quoted.

'If you don't believe him, I'll sneak to Slughorn's storeroom to get some Veritaserum, and I'll make James drink it.'

Lily thought this through then nodded slightly.

'Deal?' he asked.

She sighted and said, 'Deal.'

* * *

'Take a few drops.' Remus said, handing James the potion.

The girls and the Marauders were sitting in the common near the fire. James had been trying to make Lily to sit on his lap but she just threatened him and almost punched him.

James drank some of the Veritaserum, and didn't feel any different.

'Have you, James Potter, slept with Bertha Jorkins last night, or any night before?' Sirius asked formally.

'No, I didn't even know she was there, I only realised it when I woke up.' He replied.

'Are you sure you weren't drunk or wasted?'

'Positive.'

'Well that clears things up,' Sirius turned on spot to the girls, 'Prongs did not cheat on Lily, and you' he pointed at Alice, 'Need to give James your full apology.'

'Wait up, I am not apologising to James. If he didn't cheat on Lily, why did he snuggle up to James in his bed?'

'I felt the warmth and thought it was Lily.' James said, blushing.

'That settles it. C'mon guys, let's go to the kitchens.' Sirius announced.

Everybody stood up except Lily and James. The group look the two but thought that they needed to talk.

'Sorry…' Lily muttered. James stood up suddenly and almost ran at Lily at the rush of kissing her. He cupped her face and kissed her, trying to show how much he loved her in just a kiss. Lily put her hand to his hair and the other on his arm.

'Don't be, I should've realised that she was there.' he muttered as they took a break for breath.

'I love you so much.' she muttered and pulled James by the tie to bring back the kiss.

After a couple of seconds of kissing, Lily realised that she was still pulling on James's tie.

'Oh my god, I'm strangling you, I'm so sorry.' she looked down and let go of the tie.

'It's okay, it's okay, girlfriend?.' James's lips found Lily's again, he felt Lily nod and grin. Lily felt immense relief as the truth sunk in.

James _loves_ Lily.

Lily_ loves _James.

_No one_ cheated.

* * *

**I don't know why but I just wanted to add some drama to it, and I decided to save the Quidditch for later. I kind of set my goal to have this 'fanfiction' to last like 50+ chapters. Why? I don't know. It'll be pretty cool. So if you think about it, I'm halfway done with this part of the fanfic. (I'm doing this in 2 parts. This is the first part [6th year] and second part [7th year] will be released whenever I'm done with this one).**


	26. Shagging and Rating

Over a week had passed since the 'cheating' incident, and the whole story had travelled throughout the whole school already. Some people added on rumours onto the story, some include that Lily was about to jump off the Astronomy Tower and some also said that James had slapped Lily. Though it was perfectly clear that no one was up in the Astronomy Tower or that there's no bruises on Lily's cheek, people still seemed to believe it. It didn't help James as different boys came up to him every day and commented on how bad of a person he is. The rest of the Marauders found the whole situation hilarious but it was Sirius who started to jinx everyone who commented to James. As for Lily, everything had been going normally, though occasionally people would come up to her and say nasty things about James, as though they weren't dating. Some of them ever seemed keen on going out with James, that's when Lily started to fire jinxes.

'You know I would never leave you.' James said as the 10th girl that morning finished flirting with him.

'You could' she replied as she eyed a 3rd year girl who was blinking far too quickly at James.

James stopped in his tracks and turned to face Lily. Lily was about to ask him why they had stopped when James pulled her face towards his mouth.

They could hear some disappointed sighs from girls around them but it didn't stop them.

'Never say that. You know I won't.' he murmured as he took a second of breath.

'So how about that shag you promised me a couple of weeks ago?' James whispered in Lily's ear as he pulled her onto his knee in the common room.

Lily looked around and saw that Sirius and Marlene were snogging, Alice and Frank are cuddling, and Remus and Peter are reading.

'Maybe.' she said thoughtfully, 'I want it to be special.'

'It could've been special at my house.' James replied.

'Nah, I feel like it should be done here, at Hogwarts I mean.'

'What should be done here?' Peter asked.

'Never you mind, Wormtail.'

James moved his head to the back of Lily's neck and started to breathe in and out with his mouth. He grinned when he saw Lily's goose pimples rise. James took them as a sign to carry on so he started to plant soft kisses at her neck to her shoulder.

After a minute or so, everyone were off to their dormitories. Lily and James were the only ones left in the common room.

James turned Lily around to face him, and as soon as she faced him, she leapt on top of him and pushed him onto his back to the sofa, so she was on top of him.

She kissed him urgently and set a protection spell around them, as well as a silencing charm.

'A protecting spell?' James grinned.

'So if someone walks in they wouldn't be able to see us.' Lily explained.

'Don't worry, everyone is in their dormitories. I checked.'

'How?'

'You'll find out soon enough.' he planted a kiss onto her lips and turned her over so he was on top. 'You wanna do this?' His hand moved towards her skirt and started to rub her.

'Yes.' she replied breathlessly.

Her hands went immediately to his shirt, unbuttoned it and threw it to the floor. She felt his muscles and then moved her hands towards his trousers.

Her hands took off his trousers and went into his boxers to stroke.

James's hand took off the skirt and blouse, so she was only wearing a bra and knickers. His hands went up to feel her breasts and she breathed in heavily as he did so.

He unclipped her bra and threw it to the floor. Merlin she is beautiful.

He slowly took off her knickers and took off his boxers.

'Sure?' he asked.

'Sure.'

He kissed her once again and slowly inserted himself into her.

Lily gasped and moved her hips to match his speed.

'Oh my Merlin, James.' she moaned.

He increased the speed and started to lick her breasts.

He thrusted into her, over and over again, until he felt her come.

'I love you so much.' he moaned as he stopped but was still inside her.

'I love you too.' she breathed, 'Please, more.'

James smirked and thrusted again.

It felt like fireworks had erupted in both of them. This was what they both wanted and needed.

'Lily…' James breathed as he thrusted harder and faster.

'James…' Lily breathed back as she put her hands into his messy hair.

'Lily… For Merlin's sake Lily, you're amazing.'

Lily blushed and pulled his face into a snog.

'That was a fantastic shag.' James whispered to her during Potions the next day.

Lily nodded and continued to write her notes.

James knew that she loved it. She said so.

He smiled at the memory and turned his head slightly, just enough to see Snape at the corner of his eyes.

He noticed that Snape was staring at Lily, so James turned his head towards Snape and raised his eyebrows innocently.

Snape looked at James and gave him a loathing look before turning back to work.

'Wait, so you both had shagged your boyfriends?' Lily asked Marlene and Alice in their dormitory.

'Duh…' Marlene replied.

'Have you and James shagged?' Alice asked curiously.

Lily blushed. She hadn't exactly told them about that night. Neither was she planning to.

They noticed her blush and gasped.

'You shagged James Potter?' Marlene laughed.

Lily nodded shyly.

Marlene and Alice burst out laughing.

'Was he good?' Alice asked.

'I guess so, it was my first time so I don't know what "good" is in shagging.'

'HA!'

Lily smiled at her laughing friends and soon joined them in the laughter.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in a LOONG time, but I was super busy. I'm probably going to have to change my timetable for fanfictions. Don't kill me, haha. **

**-N**


End file.
